Infieles
by carly360
Summary: La infidelidad gana,de un momento al otro ya estas en la cama o besando a esa persona,primero empieza con una mirada,una caricia,un primer beso,y de repente...En la cama. Edward/Bella.Alice/Jasper.Rosalie/Emmeth./Esme/Carlisle.
1. Prologo Bella & Edward

**Bueno pues primero para empezar.**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a a la gran señorita. Meyer**

**Calcificación: M, porque habrá algunos Lemmons y un poco de groserías. La verdad es que yo no estoy tan acostumbrada escribir fics así ,pero quiero tener mucho éxito con este.**

**No solo trata la historia de Bella y Edward, también trata de las demás parejas sol habrán de; Alice & Jasper, Rosalie & Emmeth ,y Esme & Carlisle.**

**Titulo. Infieles**

**Aquí todos serán infieles.**

**Disfrútenlo. Esta recién echo como pan apenas sacado del horno**

**¡Cuidado! Esta Caliente**

**Hahahaha xD**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella.**

Hace unas semanas que no sabia mucho de Edward, me preocupaba quería saber ¿Como estaría? ¿Que haría en estos momentos sin mi?

¡¿Que hare ahora?

Nos supe que hacer y lo primero que hice fue llamarle a su teléfono celular.

1. Tono

2. Tonos

3. Tonos

4. tonos

5...

_-¿Bueno?-escuche la voz de Edward_

_-Amor ¿Que haces? hace semanas que no te veo cariño-le dije nerviosa_

_-Lo siento es que estoy muy agotado con todo mi trabajo-dijo nervioso_

_-¿Y no tienes tiempo para ver a tu novia?-le pregunte_

_-Es que ahora estoy trabajando mas y hay horarios mas largos-dijo_

_-Oh mira yo..._

_-Edward cuelga el teléfono-escuche la voz de ¿Una chica?_

_-Mira Bella yo me tengo que ir...-dijo y sin mas colgó_

_Yo me quede atónita. No sabia que hacer!_

_Hice lo que todo chica debería hacer. Llamar a sus amigas._

_Lo hice y rápidamente llame a mis dos mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie._

_-¿Bueno?-era Alice_

_-Alice soy yo Bella...¿esta Rosalie ahí?-le pregunte_

_Ya que ellas casi siempre todos los días iban de compras._

_-No, pero esta en el teléfono conmigo, deja pongo a todas juntas-dijo y en ni cinco segundos paso ella ya había puesto la línea telefónica en las tres._

_-¿Rosalie? ¿Alice? ¿Están ahí?-pregunte_

_-Si aquí estamos-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Hay! No lo puedo creer chicas ¿Estoy mal o estúpida?-pregunte nerviosa y frotándome la frente_

_-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Alice alarmada_

_-Edward, es Edward el...el me engaña-apenas si pude terminar porque sentia un gran nudo en la garganta ,mientras que mis ojos empezaban a arder, poco a poco como si fuera una condena._

_-¿Que?-chillaron juntas_

_-Si, si lo se es lo mismo que yo dije-susurre_

_-Pero...como, el no es capaz de engañarte-dijo Rosalie_

_-Eso yo también dije hasta que escuche una voz de una chica que le decía "Edward cuelga el teléfono"-imite la voz de aquella zorra_

_-Oh dios Bella no sabes como lo siento-dijo Alice_

_-Esperen solo queda una forma de averiguar todo esto si es verdad o es mentira-dijo Rosalie_

_-¿Que?-la invite a seguir_

_-SI haz visto ese programa ¿"_**Cheaters**_"?-pregunto Rosalie_

_-Si, si claro ¿donde sale Joey Greco?-pregunte como amaba ese programa_

_-Si claro Bella debería enviarle _**"Cheaters**_" a Edward-dijo Alice_

_-Ok muchas gracias chicas no se que haría sin ustedes-les agradecí_

_-No hay de que Bella tu siempre sabrás que estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas o lo que sea-dijo Alice-Somos tus hermanas_

_-Gracias adiós chicas-dije y colgué_

Llame inmediatamente a **"Cheaters"** y me dijeron que lo investigarían por una semana para ver que pasaba. Yo les agradecía gratis.

Lunes...

Martes...

Miércoles...

Jueves...

Viernes...

Sábado...

Domingo...

Y

Lunes ¡Por fin!

Me llamaron para avisarme que vendrían a mi casa y me recogerían para ver donde se averiguaba Edward y ver el video de lo que hizo durante la semana ¡Había dos semanas que yo no lo veo!

Tocaron mi puerta y yo abrí ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa.

Era Joey Greco.

-Buenas Tardes-me saludo caballerosamente que con esa caballerosidad haría enamorar a cualquiera mujer. Por favor que este soltero.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas al lado de la camioneta blanca de **"Cheaters"**

-¿Segura que quieres ver esto?-me pregunto

-Si-asentí

-Se que es muy difícil para ti que esto ocurra-dijo y prendió la cámara

Vi muchas escenas de Edward con una mujer no la pude reconocer bien hasta que vi su cara ¡Era Ángela!

Me tape la boca para no soltar un sollozo, pero fue incapaz porque me salió un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Si-dije y asentí

-¿Segura? ¿Lo quieres ver?-pregunto

-No-negué con la cabeza varias veces-Solo se que lo voy a matar-dije furiosa ¡Lo quería matar! ¡Maldito!

-Tranquilízate -susurro. Yo me tranquilice un poco

-¿Quieres ir?-pregunto

-Si, por favor.

-Bien, llamare al detective-dijo y tomo su teléfono celular.

Tardo unos segundo y después colgó.

-Están en un club ¿Segura que quieres ir?-pregunto

-Si

-Bien-dijo y le dio una señal al conductor para que avanzara.

Llegamos rápido en menos de15 segundos.

Me baje rápido, primero Joey y luego yo. El me dio la mano para que yo bajara.

-¡¿Que diablos haces maldita zorra?-le grite en la cara y me abalance a ella, la tome por los cabellos mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Nos separaron unos grandes guardias morenos.

-Tranquilas chicas hay mucho Edward para todas-dijo Edward y rio, yo le dio un puñetazo en la mandibula que hizo que se le borrara esa rosa de muñequito de porcelana. El se enojo.

-Eres un estúpido ¡Yo te amaba!-grite mientras unos guardias me tomaban en brazos.

-Mira yo...puedo explicarlo...

-Al diablo! no me expliques nada!-le grite

-Quiten estas estúpidas cámaras de mi vista-gruño Ángela y empujo a un camarógrafo

-¡Eso es lo que te pasa por estar con Edward Cullen!-grite

-No habrá Boda!-le grito a Edward en la cara

-¿Boda?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bella yo puedo explicarlo...

-Sabes que...llévate tu pene y mételo a la chica que quieras pero esa no sere yo-dije y me fue.

-Espera!-dijo y corrió a mi, me tomo de la muñeca para que no me escapara

-Suéltame ¡Maldito!-grite y no lo voltee a ver a la cara, me daba asco

-Déjame te explico-dijo el idiota

-No. dije y me solté de su agarre, me metí a la camioneta lo mas rápido posible

-Bella-dijo acercándose a la camioneta

-Joey-lo llame el se subió sin explicar nada

-Bella por favor-rogo Edward

-SI le estas pidiendo perdón ¿porque la engañaste?-pregunto Joey

-Yo soy un estúpido

-¿La amas?-le pegunto Joey

-Si, la amo demasiado, y lo lamento mucho soy un imbécil y se que no merezco tu perdón no importa-dijo mientras se iba

-Edward espera-lo llame

-¿Si?-me miro

-Te perdono-lo mire

El sonrió

-Pero si me vuelves a engañar no lo tolerare y te dejare-le adverti

-Claro-subió a la camioneta

-Te amo-me beso en los labios

-Yo también-dije y lo bese

**Awww… que tierno es nuestro Edward pero a la vez infiel jeje.**

**Significados: "Cheaters" es una serie de Joey Greco, para ver si tu esposo, novio, amante, etc. te es infiel. Buen Show! **

**(Musica recomendada par este capitulo; Algo termino mal-Enanitos verdes)**

**Bueno Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**

Siguiente pareja: Emmeth& Rosalie


	2. La chica del Bar Emmeth & Rosalie

**De nuevo…los personajes no pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a la señorita Sthephanie Meyer.**

**Clasificación: ¨M¨**

**Todos los hombres no son de una, son de muchas.**

**Confía en tus amigas**

**Espía a tu esposo, novio, amante, etc.**

**Nunca confíes en un hombre.**

**Se dicen que los hombres son basura ¿tu crees? Yo también creo ¡Opina!.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Pareja: Rosalie & Emmeth.**

Me acaba de levantar, tenia el sueño pesado.

Restregué un poco mi cara ,bostece.

Me percate inmediatamente de algo.

¡Mi esposo no estaba!

El me aviso que iba a llegar tarde del trabajo, una junta quizás.

Vi la almohada de mi esposo que se encontraba a mi lado. La tome mientras la olía ,me hacia recordar a el y así ya no me sentía sola.

Lo extrañaba, y lo extrañaba mucho.

Pero ahora….donde se encontraría en este preciso momento.

Se que algo esta tramado. En las noches que el no llega a dormir a la casa, ya no me besa, ya no me ama como lo hacia antes, ya no me hace el amor, ya no siento ningún cariño por su parte o caricia, estoy sola, ida y sola con solo mi ausencia en mis manos. Hasta yo creo que ni eso tengo.

Mis pensamientos ocultos son los únicos que llegan. Hay veces en las que el amor no es todo y debe haber obstáculos o incluso villanos.

Es como una batalla: debes luchar y ser fuerte y valiente.

Pero ni eso teníamos el uno al otro, a veces creo que los dos nos tenemos miedo.

Rara vez hacíamos el amor, el me detenía y yo lo hacia, porque sabíamos que no había amor en los besos y las caricias, ya no éramos nada o ya no somos nada.

Hay veces en las que quiero pedirle divorcio pero tengo lastima a que el se ponga triste o que lo hiera.

Yo lo amo, pero no puedo demostrárselo si veo de lo capaz que es el.

Me levante rápido para darme una ducha, cambiarme y desayunar.

Lo hice.

De repente escuche como al puerta de nuestra casa se abría.

Era el.

Desperte,a mi lado había una larga cabellera pelirroja, había tenido sexo con ella y no me acuerdo ni siquiera de su nombre.

Me levante pensando en Rose ¿Desde cuando pienso en ella? Creo que ya me estoy preocupando un poco, se veía muy triste en estos momentos.

Me cambie lo mas rápido posible y Salí de allí inmediatamente antes de que mi amante se despertara. ¡Soy un Asco!

Ella era buena conmigo y yo, yo no era más que una basura. Hasta yo mismo me lo digo y lo acepto.

Maneje lo mas rápido posible rumbo a mi casa.

Llegue. Ella estaba allí, sentada en el sofá de la sala y con la mirada ida.

¿Me habrá descubierto?

-Rosalie-la llame al mismo tiempo que me sentaba a su lado.

-¡No me toques!-se levanto inmediatamente.

-¿Ya supiste?-le pregunte

-¿Por qué viniste hasta esta hora?-me pregunto con la mirada agachada

-Eran asuntos del trabajo-mentí

-Asuntos-asintió

-Bien-siguió

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte levantándome del sofá

-¿Ya no me amas?-me pegunto

-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que te amo y te seguiré amando.

**Soy un completo ¡IMBECIL!**

-¿Por qué ya no me besas? ¿Por qué ya no duermes conmigo? ¿Por qué no tengo ninguna caricia tuya? ¿Por qué?

-Solo vengo cansado del trabajo-le volví a mentir

-¿Solo eso? Eso me dijiste la otra vez que te lo pregunte tu….solo dime que no me amas y ahí yo me daré cuenta solo…..por favor no me hagas sentirme ilusa-dijo Rose con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Te amo ¡Enserio! Y te quiero muchísimo-tome su rostro entre mis manos

-Bien. Te creeré-se cruzo de brazos

-¿No me crees?-le pregunte

-Claro-susurro aunque no la vi muy convencida.

_3 días después….._

Estaba sospechando algo en Emmeth ¿Me será infiel? No puedo creerlo!.

Ya se!

Llamare a Alice, ella es una experta.

1. Tono

2. Tonos

3. Tonos

4. Ton…

-¿Bueno?-era Alice

-¿Alice? ¿Eres tu?-le pregunte incrédula

-No soy tu abuela, hola nieta-dijo imitando voz de anciana

-Hahaahhaa-me reí-necesito tu ayuda Alice, urgente

-Claro que necesitas

-Creo que Emmeth me esta siendo infiel-le dije

-¿Qué¡-escuche la voz de Alice junto a otras 2

-¿Quién esta ahí Alice?-le pregunte

-Están Bella y Esme-dijo como si nada

-Bueno…

-Vamos enseguida-dicho eso y colgó

_10 minutos después…_

-Rose abre!-se escucho la voz de Alice,Esme y Bella

Les enseguida me abrazaron

-Lo sentimos mucho Rose,Emmeth es mierda-dijo Alice como si nada, como si no hubiera dicho aquella grosería.

-Dicen que si un hombre se acuesta con una mujer de pechos grandes, se acostara con una de pechos pequeños-dijo Esme ignorando que Emmeth me engañaba.

-Chicas al menos me escuchan-las llame

-Claro Rose, lo sentimos-dijo Bella volteando a ver a Esme y Bella.

-No se que hacer chicas-dije cayendo rendida en el sofá

-No te preocupes Rose nosotras te ayudaremos sea lo que sea porque somos tus amigas-Bella me calmo

-¿De veras?-le pregunte sorprendida por su gran apoyo

-Si!

-Muy bien mmm…primero, ¿Qué hago?-les pregunte

-Yo se!-dijo Alice

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Te haremos un cambio; te pondremos una peluca te maquillaremos, etc. luego iremos a una parte donde se encuentras Emmeth,si le gusta y quiere salir contigo, te coquetea, te invita una cerveza, ahí sabremos que tan infiel es-dijo Alice

-Sabes no creo que sea una mala idea-dijo Bella

-Si me gusta-dijo Esme

-¿Ustedes creen?-le pregunte

-¡Claro!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Muy bien. Acepto-dije por fin

-¡Bien!-dijo Alice sorprendida aplaudiendo y dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Primero empezaremos por tu cabello…..

**Tardaron 2 Horas! **En hacerme todo ese cambio de look hasta que lo quedo muy bien **( foto del Cambio de Look en mi perfil)**

Me veía muy bien. Mi cabello era color castaño al igual que mis ojos,estaba morena,estaba totalmente diferente.

-Te vez hermosa Rose-dijo Esme

-Gracias Alice-le agradecí

-No hay de que-dijo guardando el delineador negro.-Ahora llamare a Emmeth y le diré preguntare;¿Dónde se encuentra? Para que vayas tu Rosalie-Dijo Alice

-Muchísimas gracias chicas deberás no se como….

-Shhh…no te preocupes-dijo y llamo a Emmeth

1 minutos despues…..

-Emmeth esta en el bar "Hangoved"-dijo Alice

-Gracias Alice-dije

-De nada, es mejor que te apures porque Emmeth te espera, solo espero que aun no se haiga ido del bar-susurro Alice.

-Bueno…¿tu me puedes llevar?-le pregunte

-Claro

-Bueno….

_En el bar "Hangoved"_

-Estoy emocionada chicas-dije cuando baje del auto

-No te preocupes Rosalie,se tu misma pero no tan Rose-dijo Esme

-Gracias

-Bueno…Adiós-dijo Alice y arrancaron

-Oh dios-dije a mi misma

Me metí al bar, había poca gente.

Vi a Emmeth, estaba sentado en un taburete. Yo me senté en una mesa, lejos de el.

El volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa coqueta. Yo se la devolví

De repente vino una camarera y me dio un Martini de Manzana.

-Aun no e pedido mi bebida-le dije asombrada al ver que me la había dejado ahí

-Es cortesía de aquel señor-dijo apuntando a Emmeth

-Ohh…Gracias-dije, ella asintió y se fue.

-Vamos a ver que haces cuando no esta tu esposa-murmure a mi misma mientras me dirigía hasta Emmeth.

Me senté en el taburete que hacia a su lado.

-Hola-lo salude regalándole una sonrisa.

-Hola-me saludo de la misma manera.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda en un bar como este?-pregunto de forma a coqueteo

-_Deberías estar en tu casa dándole cariños a tu esposa idiota-pensé_

-Sera porque tu también entraste a qui-le dije imitando su coqueteo

El rio bajito, yo también.

-¿Se puede saber como se llama esta linda chica?-pregunto

-Mmmm….

_Piensa Rosalie ¡Piensa!_

-Paula-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió _Soy una imbécil._

-Que lindo nombre pero supongo que no tanto como tu-se acerco ami rostro ¡Demasiado!

Yo solo reí

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte en susurro

-Emmeth-dijo como si nada, como si yo no estuviera muriéndome por dentro

-Lindo nombre, pero no tanto como tu-le coquetee

-¿Sabes porque no salimos de aquí, hay muchas gente-dijo parándose

-Si-_IDIOTA!_

-Vamos-tomo mi mano y me guio afuera.

Yo la tome sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿En tu auto o en el mío? Tú decides-dijo y me tomo de la cintura

-En el tuyo-le respondí con una sonrisa boba

-Claro-dijo y me llevo hasta su auto.

Yo mire su auto.

-¿Tienes algún problema con los autos?-pregunto incrédulo

-No para nada-respondí nerviosa

-¿Donde iremos?-le pregunte mientras el manejaba

-¿Quieres divertirte?-pregunto

Asentí.

-Perfecto-sonrió entre dientes.

Llegamos a un Hotel.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué haremos?-le pregunte

-No te preocupes, no muerdo..Bueno a menos de que tu lo pidas-me susurro al oído y me beso la oreja.

Yo reí ¿Qué iba hacer?

Tendremos sexo!

El pago todo, la verdad es que fue un caballero hasta que de pronto…..

Llegamos a la habitación.

El me beso el cuello.

-Iré al baño un momento-dije, el asintió y fui al baño corriendo.

Me lave la cara, estaba nerviosa y Salí.

El estaba allí. Acostado en la cama, sin camiseta y con la sabana en la cintura, me hizo una señal con el dedo para que fuera hasta el. Yo fui con el.

Me beso los labios, mejor dicho me estaba devorando los labios. Yo le seguí la corriente, lentamente me quito mi blusa, yo trague saliva, mi falda desapareció como arte de magia, me senté a horcadas sobre el y le desabroche sus jeans, el sonreía. Yo no dije nada, solo le besaba el cuello, mientras el gemía al sentir mis manos sobre su miembro.

-¿Cuánto me deseas?-le pregunte hipócritamente.

-Demasiado-me beso.

El cambio de posición y ahora yo estaba debajo de el. En menos de 3 segundos el se deshizo de mi sujetador, empezó a lamber y morder mis pechos, yo gemía mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, bajo y beso mi vientre, mas abajo y bajo mis bragas .Me acaricio, yo solo gemía .No me dio tanto tiempo para acariciarlo.

Me penetro, subió una de mis piernas a su cintura, le hizo más recio, yo ya no aguantaba, iba a explotar, hasta que callo. Grite su nombre.

_A la mañana siguiente….._

Emmeth estaba dormido a si que ami me dio tiempo para cambiarme, me fui de ahí, tome un taxi, entre a mi casa y caí al sofá rendida. ¡No puedo creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Llame a Alice y ella no pudo creer lo que le haiga dicho, se sorprendió, pero yo no tanto, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer.

Me quite la peluca, el maquillaje, y la ropa, oí el auto de Emmeth y me hice la dormida.

-Amor-Emmeth me "Despertó"

-si-dije fingiendo estar adormilada

-Lo siento-dijo y me abrazo

-¿De que?-pregunte incrédula

-Te soy infiel, soy un completo mounstro ,soy un imbécil!-hablo tratando se soportar las ganas de gritar.

-No te preocupes amor, yo aun te querré sea lo que sea-lo abrace

-No se como un ángel como tu puede perdonar a un mounstro como yo-lloro

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando-lo abrace mas fuerte

-Te amo-me susurro al oído

-Yo también-dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

**Hay! Este fic me a echo llorar TT_TT *Snif* *Snif*.**

**(Canción Recomendada para este capitulo: Infectado de tu amor-Bushido)**

**Espero que les amiga gustado el Lemmon, la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a escribir fic de ese tipo, pero espero que les haiga gustado :)**

**Ya ven que Rosalie lo perdono ¿Ustedes que harían en el lugar de Rose? **

**Ya ven lo que hizo Rosalie para verificar que si su esposo le es infiel.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Siguiente Pareja: Alice & Jasper. Ellos son mi pareja favorita como los amo! Me encanta Alice y AMO! A Jazz.(Mañana subiré el próximo capitulo)**

**Adiós :) **


	3. ¿Cuñado! Alice & Jasper

**Clasificación: M.**

**Pareja: Alice & Jasper.**

**Titulo: Infieles.**

**A veces el amigo más cercano no puede ser el mejor acompañante para la vida.**

**Cada Final es un nuevo comienzo.**

**No seas infiel, porque a ti tampoco te va a gustar que te hagan eso.**

**Se realista, divertida, linda…amorosa. No te amargues la vida con celos, que eso es lo que quiere conseguir un hombre.**

**Por favor! NUNCA confíes en un hombre, es el peor error que puedes cometer.**

**Me pregunto:¿Qué diablos harán los hombres en un mundo sin mujeres? Tu que crees.**

**Recién echo:**

**Lee y siéntete tranquila :)**

Me desperté, tenia mucho sueño a si que volví a dormir otro rato.

-Alice, ya despiértate-mi mama´ toco la puerta de mi habitación

-5 minutos-dije con la cara oculta en la almohada

-Esta bien, pero rápido porque tu desayuno se te enfriara y se te hará tarde para el colegio-dijo y escuche sus pasos cuando se iba

Me levante, me di una ducha de 15 minutos y me cambie lo mas rápido posible, decidí vestirme con: un vestido color gris de tirantes ,me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, unas botas color negro, me maquille un poco quería verme a la vez natural y bonita. Mi cabello, mi cabello estaba corto y las puntas apuntando hacia todos lugares, así que casi no lo podía peinar, pero aun así mi cabello me encantaba.

Salí y mi delicioso desayuno me esperaba, lo comí y me senté en una de las mesas del comedor, los pies me flotaban.

Yo era pequeña, pero me daba igual mi estatura. Emmeth siempre se reía.

Clases..Pufff ,que decepción.

Literalmente las clases son solo (digo yo) para ver a puros adultos diciendo cosas que no entiendes, y de colmo te ponen un "0"

Desgraciadamente las clases pasaron lentamente.

Salí un poco cansada por la parte de Educación Física ,no es que fuera mala en los deportes, si no que la profesora pone muchísima presión.

Llegue a casa, mi madre estaba cocinando, fui a mi habitación y deje mi mochila sobre mi cama.

Baje hasta la cocina, mi mama´ estaba picando zanahorias.

-¿Verduras de nuevo?-pregunte incrédula.

Ella asintió tome una zanahoria le di una

-¿Sabes? A veces sueño con hamburguesas y papas- mordida.

Adiós- seguí mientras salía.

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto

- A pasear.

-No vengas tan tarde, mañana vendrá e prometido de tu hermana a desayunar con nosotros y no quiero que despiertes tarde-me explico mi madre.

-Si-asentí

Tome las llaves de mi precioso Porshe amarillo. Maneje lo mas rápido posible al Bar, quería tomar una copa.

Llegue, casi en menos de 15 minutos.

Entre y me senté en un taburete, al lado de un chico rubio, blanco y ojos color esmeralda .Era muy atractivo.

-Una Margarita por favor-Le pedí al bar tender.

-Enseguida-dijo y se puso a preparar la bebida.

El chico de rubio de mi lado me volteo a ver me sonrió. Yo también le sonreí.

-Hola-me saludo

-Hola-le sonreí, no debería de hablar con extraños.

-¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto como si me conociera

Yo reí un poco.

-¿Porque la risa?-pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta

-Apenas te conozco no se te hace raro hablarme como si me conocieras-le dije incrédula

-No..eso creo-dicho eso los dos reímos.

-Tienes una linda risa-susurro

-Gracias-dije sin verlo.

-Tenga-el Bar Tender me tendió mi Margarita

-Gracias-dije y tome un sirvo

-¿A si que se te hace raro que un extraño ye pregunte como te sientes?-me siguió preguntando aquel chico rubio.

-Solo si no eres un explotador…

-¡Oye! Me hieres-dijo ofendido, yo solo me reí

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto

-Alice-le respondí

-Lindo nombre.

-Gracias.

-No quieres saber ¿Cuál es el mío?-pregunto incrédulo

-No, no lo creo, a menos de que tu me lo quieras decir-quería jugar un rato con el.

- Te lo quiero decir, yo me llamo Jasper, Jasper Hale-respondió

-Lindo nombre-imite la mueca que el hizo también al haberle dicho yo mi nombre.

¿Qué te hace venir hasta este Bar?-me pregunto

¿Me interrogas?-pregunte con una risa

-Solo quiero recordar a la chica linda del Bar-dijo y yo reí

-No lo se…solo paseaba-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Wow! Yo también-bebió un poco de su cerveza.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto

-Si me estas interrogando llamare a la policía-bromee

-No, no enserio-se asusto un poco

-Era broma-reí-¿Cómo cuantos años te parezco?-le pregunte

Me miro de arriba abajo-14 ¿Quizás?-alzo una ceja

-Entonces te arrestaran por coqueteando con una niña de 14 años.

El rio entre dientes.

-Tengo 19-le confesé-ya se que parezco de 14 o 12 años, pero yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan pequeña, en realidad me gusta mi estatura para que quería estar tan alta.

-Pequeña pero peligrosa-murmuro.

-Fingiré que no escuche eso, ¿tu cuantos años tienes?-le pregunte

-22-repondio

-Vaya no eres tan anciano como pensé-reí

-Oye! Me ofendes, compórtela-le dijo al señor rio mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-Me tengo que ir-dije bajándome del taburete, le iba a entregar un billete al Bar Tender pero Jasper puso su mano sobre la mía, deteniéndome.

-Yo pago-me miro

-No tienes porque….

Yo lo hago-le entrego un billete al Bar Tender.

-Gracias-me iba a ir hasta que de pronto….

-¡Alice!-grito Jasper y vi que corría hasta mi.

-¿Si?-lo vi

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?-pregunto

-Pronto-dije y Salí.

Me di cuenta de que había muchos truenos y llovía a mares. Me apresure a llegar hasta mi auto, me metí, estaba muy mojada. Prendí mi auto, no arrancaba, lo volví a prender, y no arranco. Decidí tomar un taxi, me bajo rápido de mi carro, así para agarrar un taxi, ir a mi casa y ahí llaver a la grúa para que se lleve mi carro.

Me senté en unas bancas al lado del Bar, no me importo que estuviera lloviendo, estaba muy enojada.

De repente vi que Jasper salió del Bar, me vio y frunció el seño.

-¿Alice?-pregunto enterregando lo ojos para verificar si era yo.

-Hola-lo salude como si nada, como si no me estuviera mojando por la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

-Mi carro no arranco y voy a tomar un taxi-dije

-Claro que no, deja yo te llevo a casa-dijo y fue a mi lado, mojándose.

-Pero…

-Ven-me tendió la mano.

Yo la tome, fuimos hasta su auto y el manejo rápido.

-¿Dónde vives?-me pregunto sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Mis padres salieron y ellos traen las llaves-le mentí, la verdad es que no quería llegar a mi casa.

-¿Qué clase de padres son esos?-pregunto

Yo me encogí de hombros.

¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato en la mía?-pregunto y arranco cuando el semáforo ya se había puesto en verde para seguir.

-Claro-asentí

-Bien-murmuro.

Llegamos en 20 minutos a su casa, estaba un poco lejos.

-¿Por qué vas a un Bar tan lejos de tu casa?-le pregunte de repente

-Los Bares de aquí casi no me gustan-respondió y me vio. De repente bajo su vista a mis piernas, un poco mojadas a causa de la lluvia. Yo me avergoncé.

Su casa; su casa era muy elegante, casi como la mía. Me asombro que un hombre por fin no tuviera su casa sucia.

-Siéntete como en casa-dijo eso y subió a su habitación.

-Gracias-dije y me senté en su sofá.

En menos de 5 minutos bajo, venia con una toalla.

Ten-me la tendió.

-¿para que?-pregunte tomándola

-No querrás enfermarte, sécate el cabello-me dijo

-Gracias-dije y comencé a secarme mi corto cabello.

Fue a su habitación de nuevo y vino con una camiseta de el.

-No te cambiaras enfrente de mi ¿Verdad?-pregunte

-No claro que no pequeña-me tendió la camiseta.

-¿Ahora yo me la pondré?-le pegunte

-¿Quieres que yo te la ponga-pregunto incrédulo, yo la tome.

-No abusaras de mi ¿O si? .

-No claro que no-rio-Ve cámbiate en el baño

-¿Tu crees que con esto voy a cubrir todo mi cuerpo?-le pregunte enseñándole la cmiseta.

-Eres muy pequeña, hasta te quedara grande anda ve, ahí esta el baño-apunto una puerta color Beige.

-Bien, ya pareces mi madre-dije y me fui al baño.

Escuche una pequeña risa de el.

Me quite mi ropa y me puse la camisa, el tenia razón, la verdad s me quedaba grande, mejor dicho ¡Grandísima!.

Salí y no había ningún rastro de el. Fui hasta donde creí que era su habitación, si era.

El estaba ahí de espaldas y mirando una de sus fotos, escucho mis pasos y volteo rápido.

-Disculpa ¿Dónde dejo mi ropa?-le pregunte enseñando mi ropa empapada.

-Déjala ahí-apunto una silla.

Yo la deje ahí de repente….

Sentí que unos brazos me rodearon la cintura, me beso el cuello, lenta y tortuosamente. Me voltee.

Me beso con pasión y fiereza, yo le correspondí el beso. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, el acariciaba mi espalda, sus manos fueron bajando hasta que encontraron mis glúteos, los apretó y me subió de modo a que mis piernas se enredaran en su cintura, me empujo hasta la pared.

Me beso el mentón, fue bajando a mi clavícula y luego a mi cuello.

Me cargo y me llevo a la cama, le despoje de un movimiento rápido su camiseta y pude apreciar y tocar sus bien formados, cuadros, su pecho, su abdomen y sus músculos. El me quito la gran camiseta que me quedaba tres tallas más grandes.

De un movimiento rápido se deshizo de mi sostén, lo tiro a una parte desconocida de su cama, se entretuvo acariciando mis pechos, masajeándolos, luego los cambio a besos y pequeñas mordidas, yo gemía mientras enredaba mis dedos en su hermoso cabello rubio y chino.

Beso mi abdomen y fue bajando hasta que se topo con mis bragas, las bajo. Yo no le di tiempo de acariciarme, cambie de posición y ahora yo estaba a horcadas sobre el.

Le bese, su pecho, su abdomen, fui bajando y lentamente saque sus jeans junto a sus bóxers, lo acaricie unos momentos, a el le gustaba porque no paraba de gemir.

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte con una sonrisa picara.

El asintió.

Rodo y ahora yo estaba debajo de el.

Abrió el cajón que estaña al lado de la cama, tomo un pequeño sobre plateado y lo abrió, era un preservativo. Se lo puso.

Me penetro, yo gemí y clave sus uñas en su espalda, temí que le doliera un poco pero al parecer le gusto. Primero eran movimientos suaves y lentos, luego se convirtieron en grandes embestidas, yo gemía mientras encajaba mis uñas en sus hombros.

-Jasper-gemí

El acelero las embestidas.

Y así fue, hasta que llegamos.

Desperté. No pude creer que me había quedado con Jasper en su casa, y mucho menos que me había acostado con el. Yo no era de las chicas que se acuestan con los primeros. yo era toda una dama.

Me pare y me puse la camisa de el.

Camine hasta el baño, me lave la cara por lo ocurrido, Salí del baño y el ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos Días-fue hasta mi y me beso en los labios.

-Buenos Días-apenas si pude hablar.

-Me tengo que ir-dije y recogí mi ropa la cual ya estaña seca.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto incrédulo.

Yo asentí. Me cambie y iba salir de la casa hasta que de pronto….

-Alice-me llamo

-¿Si?-lo vi

-Ten mi numero-me entrego una tarjeta

-Gracias te llamare-dicho eso Salí.

Llame a un taxi y me recogieron, llegue a mi casa un poco cansada, ya me esperaban los gritos de mi madre.

Al parecer me sorprendí al ver que mi mama´ no me haiga regañado, me di una ducha rápida porque ya iba llegar el prometido de mi hermana, que por fin me iba a mostrar su novio.

Me cambie: unos jeans, una blusa de Holanes color rosa palo, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos zapatos color negros y una boina color negra.

Baje rápido.

-Alice-me llamaron

-Ahí voy-dije.

Entre a la cocina ahí estaban mis padres.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Te presentaremos a tu cuñado-dijo mi mama´ y llamo a mi hermana.

-Aquí esta es el Jasper-No lo pude creer el era Jasper ¡Jasper! El chico de Bar y con el cual me acosté, es el prometido de mi hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto mi mama´ al ver mi cara de confusión al ver a Jasper.

-Nada-respondí.

-Muy bien, horita vendremos ustedes platique-dijo mi padre y me dejo sola con Jasper.

-No lo puedo creer-susurre

-Yo no sabia enserio-se acerco a mi

-¿Tu crees que yo si?-dije tratando de contener los gritos.

-Yo no te pedí que te acostaras conmigo-se defendió con mentiras.

-¿Ahora me estas diciendo que soy una zorra? ¡Tú fuiste el que me sedujo!-lo apunte

-Yo no te pedí que siguieras-se encogió de hombros

-Estúpido-le dije en la cara.

-Aunque no puedo quejarme, me gusto enserio, debo de admitir que eres mas buena en la cama que tu hermana-confeso el ¡Estúpido!

-Como te atreves! Maldito infiel-dije y Salí de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa Allié?-pregunto mi hermana al ver que salía de casa.

-Necesito un poco de aire-dije y Salí.

No puedo creer que el es el prometido de mi hermana!

Soy toda una zorra.

Ahora no le puedo decir nada a mi hermana porque yo y el mujeriego de Jasper quedaremos mal, es como infiel y yo como una zorra.

¿Qué mas tenia que decir?¡ Yo no sabia nada que el era el prometido de mi hermana!

¿Qué hare ahora?

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el Lemmon aunque creo que me excedí un poco jejeje.**

**(Canción Recomendada para este capitulo: Love is Simple-Akron/Family)**

**Bueno…pobre Alice ahora ya sabe quien es el prometido de su hermana.**

**Cuéntenme: ¿Ustedes que harían en el lugar d Alice?**

**Como amo a la pareja de Alice & Jasper. Se me hacen tan lindos, y además ¡Jasper es Sexy!**

**xD**

**Siguiente Pareja:Esme & Carlisle**

**¿Qué pasara entre ello?**

**Adiós Hasta el próximo capi ¿Reviews?**


	4. No soy Romeo Esme & Carlisle

**Clasificación: M.**

**Recuerda; todo empieza con una mirada, una caricia, un primer beso hasta que de pronto….. ¡Infieles!**

**( Aclaración, siento mucho que Edward & Bella no hagan tenido Lemmon, es que apenas iba empezando el fic y no quería un Lemmon de inicio. No se preocupen, tengo una sorpresa para lo ultimo.)**

**Ya vieron a Edward & Bella, Alice & Jasper, Rosalie & Emmeth. Ahora serán Carlisle & Esme.**

**Pareja: Esme & Carlisle.**

**A continuación, veremos lo que pasa con esta pareja….**

Cada final es un nuevo comienzo, y cada comienzo es un proyecto de la vida relacionado con las emociones hasta que llega el final….

Todo es lo mismo.

Me estoy asfixiando en mi propio mundo, en mis propias circunstancias, y no se que hare.

Ho hay palabras más malgastadas y mas interpretadas que la palabra **Romántico**, la cual siempre se confunde con cordialidad y sentimientos que suelen ser características de personas premeditadas o frágiles, inseguras o inconstantes.

Yo solo soy un escritor, escribiendo palabras de mi alma y mi profundo verdadero de mis pensamientos ocultos. Solo son secretos descubiertos en una hoja de papel, pero eso no era toda, cada uno tenemos dos almas guardadas, y yo tengo una pero…..da miedo decir la verdad.

Quisiera decirle todas las palabras mas hermosas a la chica que amo, pero ni eso se me sale de la boca.

Yo no soy Romeo pero tampoco Shakespeare ,ella es la que prende en un lugar oculto y me la luz que necesito, ese brillo especial que yo necesito para confesarle que la quiero, lo gritaría a los 4 vientos que la amo, pero tengo miedo a ser rechazado, se que no soy el chico adecuado y perfecto que quiere ella.

Debo de admitir que no soy valiente para amar, podría escribir mil poemas pero hablarlos. Sabia que nunca me tenia que preocupar por ganar o perder, pero debo de darle espacio a la persona que amo, debo de ser sobretodo ser fuerte, definido y seguro de mis pensamientos.

¡Mierda! Como es de idiota el amor y como duele.

Amor su sonrisa, amo su cara, amo todo de ella, amo lo que ve y lo que toca amo lo que no es i lo amo mucho mas que su belleza, amo si se va o si regresa…..

Ella es una actriz y no creo que conozca a un simple escritor y poeta. Amo su frialdad ante su papel, me dan ganas de decirle lo que siento por dentro cada vez que la besa un actor, me enamore de la vida de la tele. Siempre me conformo de 6 a 7 con soñar que soy yo ese actor que la besa, me enamore del papel de una novela, se que ella cree que yo no existo y me doy pena.

Era tiempo de decirle y lo hare…..

Era tarde así que fui por un café por que tenia que escribir mi libro, ya tenia 350 paginas.

Llegue al café "D Volada"

-Un cappuccino por favor-le pedí

-Enseguida, serian 26.99 $-me dijo

-Tenga-le tendí el dinero.

-Enseguida se lo preparamos.

-Gracias.

Digamos…..59 segundos xD

-Aquí esta-me dio mi café

-Gracias-dicho eso Salí.

De repente sentí un cuerpo contra el mío chocar se me cayo el café.

-Oh por dios, como lo siento-dijo una voz femenina y no pude creer quien era, era….Esme!

-No te preocupes, perdóname a mi yo no me e fijado por donde camino-apenas si pude hablar.

-ok, perdona hice que se cayera tu café, deja te compro otro-me quiso dar un billete pero yo lo rechace.

-No gracias…¿Por qué corrías?-pregunte incrédulo

-Si, es que me viene persiguiendo toda una multitud-dijo apuntando a gente que tenían muchas pancartas y gritaban.

-Oh….

-¿De casualidad tu no eres el escrito Carlisle Cullen?-me pregunto

-Si, si soy y tu eres la actriz-

-si-rio

No podía creer que me conociera, yo creí que no existía para ella.

-Oye ¿de casualidad no sabes a donde me puedo ir para deshacerme de los paparazzi?-pregunto nerviosa, pero al parecer yo estaba mas nervioso.

-Porque e no te quedas un rato en mi casa…digo ¿si te apetece?-Le conteste

-Claro, me encantaría muy amable de tu parte ¡Enserio!-susurro

-Vamos-la guie a mi auto.

Entramos a mi auto y yo maneje lo mas rápido rumbo a mi casa. Cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta como un buen caballero al igual que hice lo mismo que con la puerta de mi casa.

-Tienes una casa muy hermosa-dijo viendo alrededor de mi casa

-Gracias, siéntete como en casa, puedes tomar lo que quieras -dije dejando mi chaqueta en el sofá

-Gracias, muy amable.

-De nada-le devolví el cumplido.

No podía creer que ella ¡La mujer que amaba! Estuviera en mi casa.

Se acerco hasta ami,yo me puse nervioso, me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que nos llevo a otra cosa ya que yo había volteado mi cabeza para besar sus finos labios de porcelana que quería besar desde hace tiempo.

Y lo hice, lo disfrute. Perdí la cordura, entre sus besos, sus caricias, su belleza y su amor.

Horita estábamos enredados en las sabanas. Ella dormía tranquilamente y yo solo la miraba, no lo podía creer que aquello a mi me paso.

Pensaba que era un sueño. Un lindo y hermoso sueño. Después de un rato entre miradas dulces el sueño me atrapo.

Me desperté a causa de una caricia que sentía en mi mejilla, abrí lentamente mis ojos. Era Esme acariciando con su delicada mano mi mejilla, dulcemente.

-Buenos Días-le sonreí

-Buenos Días-murmuro

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría-le confesé

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que me gustas-me acaricio mi pecho desnudo

-E de confesarte algo-le dije

-¿Si?-me invito a seguir

-Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, no hay ¡Ningún! Día en el que no piense en ti, te amo y llevo casi 3 años esperando este gran encuentro y ahora pienso que es un gran sueño al verte aquí, abrazándome besándome o sintiendo tus caricias creo que ers la mujer perfecta ¡Te amo Esme!-le confesé-Y en mi desvelo llevo todo el día pensando en tus ojos, tus labios, tu piel….

Ella se quedo con la boca prácticamente en un "O" pensé que se había decepcionado.

-No lo puedo creer-murmuro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Si no me quieres no te preocupes yo entenderé y….

-¡Yo también te amo! Tu eres mi autor favorito, yo pensé que ni siquiera me conocías y ahora…no se que decir-Me quede estupefacto con aquellas palabras que había dicho, la verdad esque los dos éramos muy timidos,ella paso todos mis miedo que yo tuve ¡No lo pude creer! Pero tenia que creerlo ya que estaba aquí, en mi cama y acorrucada en mi pecho mientras pasaba sus manos obre mi pecho.

-¿Me harías el favor de ser mi novia?-le pregunte iluso a que me dijera que si. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría-me abrazo.

Los Días o mejor dicho los meses fueron pasando demasiado rapidos.

Estábamos en Agosto y ahora se encontraba en Diciembre.

Decidí ir al Bar s tomar un poco de Alcohol, no me quería embriagar.

Vi a una chica:Alta, corto y un poco linda.

Le invite una copa, pero la opa nos llevo a algo mas que un "Hola" ahora nos encontrábamos besándonos.

-¡Carlisle!-escuche mi nombre en un grito.

-Esme!-deje de besar a la chica.

-No lo puedo creer!-dicho eso salió del Bar.

-¡Espera! ¡Esme!-la tome del brazo

-No me toques!-grito

-Los siento mucho mira yo..

De repente sentí un impacto contra mi mejilla.

-No te quiero volver a ver-rugió y sa fue de ahí

Cometí un error un grabe error ¡Soy un estúpido! No lo podía creer.

¿Qué hare ahora? No se le hará fácil perdonarme, ami tampoco me gustaría que me hicieran eso.

¡Soy un MALDITO infiel!

**Wow! ¿Qué creen sobre Carlisle? ¿Que harían si fuera Esme? ¿Les seria fácil olvidarlo?**

**Estas son las únicas parejas.**

**Este no es el final.**

**Las chicas les darán una agradable sorpresa a los chicos.**

**¿Ahora quien es el infiel?**

**Las chicas Cullen,harán lo mismo que ellos hicieron para que vean como se siente ser engañado.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Lamento que el capi sea un poco corto, esque voy a entrar al cole en la tarde y estoy muy apurada porque no tendré mucho tiempo para hacer fics.**

**Aun no se preocupen. Entro el 22 de Agosto.**

**(Canción Recomendada: Amor de Telenovela-Ricardo Arjona)**

**¡Nos Leemos!**


	5. Venganza Y Problemas Alice & Jasper

**Titulo: Infieles.**

**Clasificación: "M"**

**Los personajes no pertenecen -Bla-Bla.**

**Pareja: Alice & Jasper.**

**Sumary:** **La infidelidad gana, de un momento al otro ya estas en la cama o besando a esa persona, primero empieza con una mirada, una caricia, un primer beso, y de repente...En la cama. /Emmeth./Esme/Carlisle…**

**Disfrútenlo….**

¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare ahora?

El es el prometido de mi hermana.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido.

Ellos se van a casar dentro de 7 meses.

Tenis un plan…y vaya que plan

Fui de compras, me compre una sexy lencería roja con medias y ligeros negros.

Lo importante de las compras era…Velas aromáticas.

Compre dos.

Ya había comprado todo. Llegue a mi casa y antes de que me viera mi madre, metí las compras a mi mochila.

-¿Alice?-me llamo

-¿Si? Mama´-la vi

-Creo que es hora de que ya vayas a la universidad, se te hará tarde

-si, mmm…. Iré caminando, una amiga me invito a una fiesta así que llegare un poco tarde, ella me llevara hasta casa-le mentí

-pero…

-¿Puedo ir?-pregunte incrédula y fingiendo una sonrisa suplicadora.

-Claro.

Gracias, ya me voy-dije tomando una manzana y dándole una mordida.

Me sorprendí demasiado al ver que ahora las clases pasaron rápido.

Sali,tome mi celular y la tarjeta que Jasper me había dado. Su numero.

_Le prometí que lo iba a llamar ¿Cierto?_

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por decir que yo fui mejor que mi hermana,lo odiaba por haberme seducido, lo odiaba por que sabia que por dentro lo amaba pero el no me corresponde….

Lo llame. Quería vengarme de el y lo haría.

1. Timbre.

2. Timbres.

3. Timbres.

4…

-¿Bueno?-era Jasper

-Hola Jasper soy yo Alice-dije fingiendo una voz seductora.

-Ah..Hola-dijo sin preocupación.

-Oye….¿estas ocupado?-pregunte inocentemente.

-No ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-¿Me podrías recoger ,estoy en mi universidad.

-¿Dónde queda?-pregunto incrédulo

_-¡Si!-aplaudí mentalmente._

-Esta a 3 cuadras de mi casa. Solo una escuela donde veas a demasiados chicos.

-Voy enseguida-dicho eso el colgó.

-Vaya, vaya parece que para Jasper Hale su infidelidad aun no a acabado-dije ami misma aplaudiendo por mi victoria y por mi futura venganza.

10 Minutos después….

Jasper llego en su auto.

-Hola-me saludo como si nada.

Hola-le dije de la misma manera.

-Te llevo a tu casa-me tendió la mano.

-por que mejor no me llevas a la tuya-le dije acercándome a el.

-claro ¿porque no?

-Vamos-le tome la mano y lo lleve hasta su auto.

Los dos no dirigimos ninguna palabra durante el camino.

Hasta que minutos después llegamos a su casa. El me abrió la puerta del coche, al igual que también la de la puerta de su casa.

-¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?-pregunte incrédula

-Claro.

-Gracias-fui hasta el y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para irme corriendo al baño.

Ahí rápidamente me puse mi lencería.

Puse mi ropa en la mochila, como si nada.

Cuando Salí. No lo vi así que supuse que estaría en su habitación. Preparado.

-Hola-lo salude seductoramente

-Vaya!-exclamo, me tomo de la cintura y me beso con pasión. Me tumbo ala cama, yo debajo de el. El no paraba de besar mi cuello.

-Ahora me toca a mi-ahora yo estaba arriba de el.

-¿Quieres jugar?-le pregunte juguetonamente y ansiosa

-Si-

Abrí su cajón que estaba al lado de su cama. Tome dos corbatas y una bufanda.

Le vende los ojos y ate sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama.

-Vente para mi pequeña-gimió

Tome la vela aromática, me acerque a el y le tire cera de vela a Jasper en su..Ya saben! Jeje.

El grito.

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que soy mejor que mi hermana en la cama-le susurre al oído

-¿Qué diablos me hicisteis?-grito

-No seas bebe´-me vestí lo mas rápido posible, tome mi mochila y Sali.

Sali,ala vez me sentía bien por la venganza que le había echo a Jasper pero…a la vez casi no, el era el prometido de mi hermana y yo siempre me voy a lamentar y nunca me perdonare por lo que hice.

Llegue a mi casa, me di una ducha rápida, no tenia hambre.

Después de un rato me deje llevar por el sueño y me quede profundamente dormida.

Desperté a causa de los débiles rayos del sol que provenían por mi ventana.

Escuche voces. Así que Salí de mi habitación a ver de donde provenían aquellas risas.

¡Oh Por dios! ¡No lo podía creer! Ahí estaba ¿Jasper? Y mi hermana.

Estaban riendo mientras cocinaban.

-Buenos Días- comenzó Jasper

-Hola-apenas si pude murmurar

-¿Cómo dormiste Ally? ¿Bien?-pregunto mi hermana

-Un poco-confesé

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto incrédula.

-Ehh..no mucha-respondí no tenia apetito después de ver a Jasper

No se veía enojado ¿Por qué? Y…¿Cómo diablos se desato?

De repente el teléfono de la sala empezó a timbrar.

-Ya vengo-mi hermana fue. Dejándome sola con Jasper, de nuevo.

-Jasper…..-hable y antes de que terminara la palabra Jasper estaba devorando mis labios.

Yo no sabia que hacer a si que lo único que se me ocurrió fue correspondiéndole al beso.

Hasta que de pronto…..

-¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?-escuchamos a mi hermana

-Yo puedo explicarlo-hablo Jasper.

Ella solo corrió.

Jasper la siguió. Yo solo me quede sola y sorprendida por aquello, que diablo me pasaba.

15 Minutos después….

Mi hermana vino abrazada de Jasper, de seguro ya se habían reconciliado.

-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Jasper y salió de la cocina dejándome sola con mi hermana.

-María….

-Cállate Alice! Tu siempre me arruinas la vida no se por que exististe-hablo enojada

-Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte incrédula.

-¿Cómo que que me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa ati?.

-Ya te lo dije María, yo no fui la que envió a tu prometido a besarme y por ultima vez Jasper fue el que me beso a mi.

Ella solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Cállate! Eres una zorra-grito

-Oye!

En eso entro mama´.

-Mama´ Alice me esta molestando-chillo mi hermana

-Niñas ya basta-hablo mama´

-Mama´ hazla entender que….

-Cállate Alice-dijo mi ¿Madre?

-Estas de su lado ¿De nuevo?-dije apunto de llorar.

-Estas castigada.

-Pero mama´….

-¡Solo cállate hija!-grito

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y Salí. Salí corriendo. Me senté en la banca que esta afuera de mi casa.

En eso llego Jasper. Se sentó ami lado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Por qué querrás saber como me siento si después de todo yo te echo cera caliente en tu….-No me obligue a continuar.

-Te sonara raro lo siguiente: Me lo merecía, me lo merecía después de todo, de acostarme contigo y decir que eres mejor que tu hermana, la cual ella es mi prometida. Se que tu no eres así y no quisiste hacer eso. Te vengaste y muy bien.-hablo Jasper

-Me alegras escuchar eso-le sonreí

El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto tomando mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos. Lo hice.

-Es que…a mi hermana siempre la apoyan, le dan la razón y todo-solloce

-Te entendería pero…soy hijo único.

Yo le sonreí

-Mira, te voy a contar algo.

-¿Si?-me invito a seguir.

-Una vez, cuando yo y mi hermana éramos pequeñas peleamos-Suspire-A ella le dieron la razón , yo solo me hice un sándwich de atún y Salí. Fui al cine a ver una película. Veía .los dibujos animados mientras comía mi sándwich de atún. No sabes lo sola que me sentí-Lo mire

-Lo siento-susurro.

-Mira no quiero que me tengas lastima.

No te tengo lastima, Alice lo que tu necesitas es cariño, amor y debe ser un hombre indicado para eso, pero ese no soy yo-tomo mi mentón y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Lo se-recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Alice yo….

-Jasper-escuchamos a María

-¿Si?-Jasper la volteo a ver.

-¿Me ayudas en la cocina?-pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta

El asintió-Vuelo enseguida-me dijo.

Yo asentí.

El entro a la casa.

Mi hermana me fulmino con la mirada.

Yo baje la mía.

Ella vino hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado.

-Alice yo te quiero mucho-hablo María.

-¿Pero?-la invite a seguir.

Ella se puso a llorar.

-Tengo miedo de que escapes algún día, de que te vayas de la casa. Mira yo tengo un problema y tengo miedo a que se haga mas grande y peligroso si tu te vas-sollozo

-¿Qué problema?-pregunte.

**Wow! ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué pasara?**

**¿Qué le querrá decir Jasper a Alice?**

**¿Qué problema tendrá María?**

**Aquí parece que a Alice le esta gustando un poco Jasper ¿Se enamorar de el?**

**Lo continuo ¿Si? O ¿No? Ustedes eligen.**

**Hasta de que regrese a clases, yo soy de Ensenada Baja California, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones en España ¡Si!**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos Leemos!**


	6. Te amo Bella & Edward

**Los personajes no pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a la señora Sthephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Disfrtuten.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la infidelidad de Edward, pero aun no lo podía creer. De el no.

Me levante rápido de la cama. Eran las 10:36.A.M.

Me eche el cabello para atrás con la mano, suspire mientras tomaba un vaso y abria el grifo de agua. Tome un poco.

Me pregunte: ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? ¿Soy una mal esposa? ¿Qué le paso?

¡Ni idea!

Todos se han de decir; -Pobre señora Cullen, la engañaron-

Ami no me gustaba que me tuvieran lastima.

De repente unos brazos por atrás me rodearon la cintura, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Era Edward, me beso el cuello.

-Detente-susurre

-¿Por qué?-pregunto divertido.

-Mejor porque no te vas con Ángela-susurre con ira

-Perdóname-Agacho la mirada-Ya te lo dije miles de veces que….

-¿Qué no querías? ¿Qué no paso nada entre ustedes dos? ¿Qué te obligo a acostrate con ella? ¿Eso me quieres decir Edward!-lo interrumpí

-No-grito estirando el brazo.

-Entonces dímelo ¡Dímelo!-Grite

-Soy un enfermo! Un maldito enfermo sexual!-grito

-No creo que tu seas eso

-Y no soy eso…soy mas, tu no lo entiendes, pero ella si lo entendía…tu….me tenias preso, no podía salir, estaba loco, a fuerzas tenia que hacer todo lo que tu dijeras , hice todo lo que tu me dijiste….No podemos tener un hijo solo porque tu dices que no quieres y que yo no tengo que soportar los dolores….¿Acaso eso es ser buena esposa? Ahora ya me entiendes?-grito

-No aun no te entiendo y nunca te entenderé-me Salí de la casa

-Bella espera….

-Cállate-dije estando afuera

-Espera-me tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué?-grite

-Perdóname…

-¿Qué quieres que te perdones? ¿Qué diablos quieres que te perdone? ¿Las mentiras? ¿La amante? ¿Los engaños? ¿Qué diablos quieres?-Le grite en la cara, por una primera vez en mi vida quería encararlo y que me dijera de una maldita vez la verdad ¡Ya!

-Quiero un hijo, quiero que seamos una familia feliz y….Ser un buen padre, te lo demostrare y tu me demostraras que eres una buena madre-hablo, prácticamente yo me quede en shock.

-No sabia que eso era muy importante para ti-susurre agachando la mirada

-Lo es y no te imaginas cuanto-susurro

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-llore

-Soy un estúpido Bella, un maldito estúpido-Me abrazo.

-Si lo eres-solloce y el rio

-¿Como serás un buen padre si no fuiste un buen esposo?-le pregunte

Me miro-Porque te lo prometeré Bella.

Lo abrace de nuevo, muchas dirían que soy una completa imbécil por dejar engañarme por el y luego perdonarlo, pero lo quería, lo quería ,mío ,mío y solo para mi. No de otra zorra.

_3 días después y en casa._

Estaba sentada en mi cama…nuestra cama…..Pensando en como será Edward de padre, no sabia que era tan importante para el. Claro que para mi también es importante, pero…..¿Para Edward?.

Debo de pensar en las consecuencias….

Siento mi alma quemar…..

Solo de imaginar a la zorra de Ángela encima de mi Edward, los dos gimiendo al unisonado….¡No! ¡No Bella! ¡No pienses eso! Eso diría Alice.

Hablando de Alice, no la e visto desde que me conto que se había peleado con su hermana.

-Me pregunto que pasara por esa linda cabeza-escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Era Edward.

-Tonterias-negue con la cabeza mientras tragaba fuerte.

Se sentó a mi lado.

Me beso.

-Quiero que tengamos un hijo-me susurro después de que termino el beso.

Yo asentí.

No se porque lo hice, pero solo quería lo mejor para nosotros y que haya barreras…eso es todo.

-Bien…-Susurro para luego besarme de nuevo en los labios.

Se separo de mi.

Beso mi frente..sentí sus tibios labios en mi frente…bajo a mi nariz….la beso…..mis mejilla que tenían un poco de lagrimas corridas….Llego hasta mis labios y los beso.

Fue un beso tierno, no fue con apuros, solo fue un lindo, tierno y dulce beso en los labios…

-Te amo-me susurro para luego aventarme cuidadosamente a la cama colocarse encima de mi.

-Te amo y no lo dudes…tu siempre estarás en mi vida y nadie nos separara….Perdona por las mentiras-me volvió a besar de nuevo.

-¿Etas segura de esto?-me pregunto-Te siento un poco asustada-me vio y acaricio mi mejilla.

Yo asentí. Pero en ningún momento abrí mis labios y ni dirigí una palabra.

No responder y tener un aumento, me lancé sobre él, besándolo sin aliento, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, rodeado de sus manos en mi espalda, moviéndose con gracia. Abrir una puerta, no sin despedirse de mí, cerró con el pie y se me cayó a mis pies vacilantes, pero con precaución. Dejando a un lado, corriendo por mi pelo, me miró con ternura, haciéndome caer hasta que me golpeó algo frío y me dejó abajo en él, reconociéndolo como su cama. Con vistas a mí, cuando salía de una mano en el corazón y los labios a pocos centímetros de la mía.

Acaricio la curva de la cadera izquierda por encima de mi ropa, me apreté los labios a llorar para evitar el desbordamiento de emociones.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me miró antes de besar a mí, dejando a nuestros labios se mueven juntos de nuevo. El abandono de nuestro idioma y buscar dominar, deslizó una de sus manos en el borde de mi suéter, me hace temblar de anticipación, pero también incapaces de llegar a su altura. Caminar sus labios en mi cuello hasta los hombros, detener y luego en la clavícula, se levantó lentamente mi ropa, me hace llegar para que él se lo quite con facilidad. Mi distribuidor de unos momentos, mis mejillas calentarse bajo sus ojos ahora que me he ganado una sonrisa que me hizo tan molesto. Quitarse la camiseta, a su vez, me literalmente en su torso musculoso que era simplemente perfecto y recuperar la compostura de inmediato al verlo reír.

Parecía como si él salió de la nada, meneó la cabeza con aire resignado y divertido antes de volver a su gravedad y dame un beso tiernamente. Dejar que mis manos recorren su espalda, subí todas las curvas y los músculos que estaban surgiendo y se formaron bajo mis dedos. Susurrando mi nombre entre dos besó, se dejó que sus dedos atropellado a mi lado, besando cada centímetro de piel libre acceso a la misma. Me flexión en los labios, se detuvo en mi vientre, hasta el borde de mi falda, cuando sus manos se deslizó por debajo, tocar y acariciar mis muslos. Cerró los ojos y suspirando de bienestar en sus acciones, me sentí solo tirar de la ropa cuando sentí su aliento acariciar la piel desnuda de mis muslos. Arrastrando sus labios por mis piernas, él me levantó la falda y los zapatos antes de reposicionamiento para mí y dame un beso lánguido. Dejando mis manos volar a través de su pelo, sentí su cuerpo contra el mío mientras se le pide, y me dejó gimiendo en la sensación. Deslizando mis manos sobre su pecho, he seguido sus abdominales y hacer un impulso repentino, los problemas del consumo de tabaco baja, lo que representa y sacarlo de sí mismo con sus zapatos. Acostado a mi lado que me admiraba y le sonrió bajo el brillo de la luna, lo que hace aún más bella que nunca.

Dejando que mi mano sobre su mejilla, me sonrió y lo besó, moviendo la cabeza después.

Recuperación de mí, me besó apasionadamente hacerme arco, sintiendo sus dedos rozan los costados, aprovechando para desenganchar el sostén y me dejan medio desnuda delante de él. Acariciando mi pecho entre el pulgar y el índice, me toco los pezones ya endurecidos por el placer que me dolía antes de tomarla en la boca, me hace gemir su nombre. Administrar el mismo tratamiento a la otra mama, chupó, mordisqueó sin dejar de ser tierna y dulce. Agarrándolo del pelo, lo obligo de nuevo a mí y lo besó con fervor, el sentimiento de nuestro último bastión que nos impidió estar completamente desnudos. Nos minorista durante unos segundos, se mordió el interior de la mejilla y un poco entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres perfecto-susurre

Beso mi cuello, se posicionó en mí otra vez, dejando a su mina de proyección del cuerpo y me miró intensamente otra vez. Me sonríe, me acarició la mejilla lentamente poniendo sus labios contra los míos otra vez. Pasando una mano sobre su espalda desnuda y el otro en la cabeza, se frotó la pelvis contra la fricción mina crear demasiado tentador. Una de sus manos deslizándose por mi brazo y, finalmente, caer en el estómago, inmediatamente tomó una pierna rodeada a la cintura. Sensación de roce lascivamente nuestras intimidades, yo gemía de placer mientras gemía con cada movimiento. En cuanto a mí, él deslizó su mano sobre mi privacidad aseguran que estaba listo para él y para posicionarse en contra de mi entrada. Estudió mí, me besó por última vez, sus ojos llenos de amor.

- Te amo.

Viene poco a poco en los meses, me estaba ahogando en su más de imponente presencia en mí, dejándome cada vez que un momento mientras se acostumbre a ella. Mordiéndome el labio, le acarició el pulgar antes de tomar mi boca y estoy totalmente de penetrar en un golpe inteligente de los riñones. Estabilización para reducir el dolor pequeño que se extendió a mi abdomen, me mudé a mi pelvis contra la de ella, la creación de una nueva fricción. Sin desviar la mirada de la mía, comenzó un movimiento lento y largo ir y venir en la respiración de los jadeos y gemidos que resonaron en la sala. Agarre sus hombros, comencé a un ritmo más rápido que él se apresuró a seguirme. Poniendo sus manos en mis nalgas, me encontré en una fracción de segundo sentado en la cama, nuestros torsos eflorescencia, literalmente, cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Nuestro placer es intensa, violenta, pero denso. Presionó su frente a la mía, sus ojos no me dejes un segundo. Sensación de sus manos en mi viaje de vuelta, yo gemía su nombre antes de monopolizar la boca, dejándolo gruñido en contra de mi boca. La lucha con la lengua a un duelo sin fin, el ritmo de nuestro ir y venir todos los más acentuada, por lo que me hizo perder mi cabeza para siempre.

Alargamiento de mí en la cama después de mi súplica, le dio golpes atrás, más brillante y seca cada vez que toca un nervio. Me arco contra él por un mayor contacto de nuevo, me envolví mis piernas alrededor de su piscina tan pronto como cerró los ojos.

- Si supieras cuánto tiempo he esperado. Como estoy todo momento. Tu me haces completamente loco.

Nuestros gemidos llena toda la habitación. Timidez mía dio paso al intenso placer y sin ninguna molestia. ¿Te sientes un nudo en la barriga crezca más y más, que se aceleró aún más, presionando las uñas de sus omóplatos.

- Necesito ... más!

Incluso cuando yo estaba haciendo, bajó la mano y me tocó el botón de nosotros antes de salir de los nervios de mí y me pellizcaba violentamente a la vez que penetra profundamente dentro de mí, tocando mis nervios. Gritando mi pico en mi arco, me sentí verter en mí una vez más después de los riñones antes de caer lentamente en mi oído contra mi corazón irregular. Tomando el aliento, cambió un poco y me miró mientras mueve un mechón de mi cabello y mis labios dibujando con sus dedos.

- Eres hermosa.

Me dio un beso con amor, él se retiró de mí y se puso a mi lado, tirando de mí en sus brazos. La sábana por encima de nosotros, él me besó el cabello sin necesidad de Hume no antes.

- Duerme, mi Bella. Yo estaré allí mañana por la mañana, mañana y todos los días a partir de entonces. Juraría.

- Te amo Edward.

No lo podía creer pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Lo quería solo mío y mío…de nadie mas.

¿Qué hare?

**Awwwww…Este capi me a llegado al corazón.**

**Espero que lea haya gustado el Lemmon, la verdad es que yo no soy tan buena con ellos.**

**Jeje.**

**Bueno…..Lo siento , en verdad demasiado por tardar tanto ,pero...¡Mi escuela me tiene como loca! Anqué no lo crean son ¡10 horas de escuela!**

**Jeje**

**Bueno…Tambien lo siento por no poner ninguna canción recomendada en el fic anterior de Alice & Jasper, ustedes no se preocupen, yo cumplo con todo, un poco tarde pero cumplo.**

**Canción recomendada de el capitulo anterior de Alice & Jasper (Jack and Jill-Katie Herzing)**

**Canción recomendad de este capitulo de Edward & Bella (Sia-My love)**

**Bye….**

**¡Nos Leemos!**

**Próxima pareja: Emmeth & Rosalie**


	7. Tan solo Lluvia Alice & Jasper

**Hola de nuevo! Lo siento mucho por no poder actualizar el fic a tiempo…Esque mi escuela, y ahora tengo gripe ¡Joder!**

**Este fic esta dedicado a los infieles, como a los que tampoco lo son.**

**Pareja: Alice & Jasper**

-¿Que problema?-Le volvió a preguntar, ya que no le había respondido.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dijo y sin mas se fue de allí. Dejándola completamente sola..Solo ella y sus pensamientos ocultos.

Y sus secretos ya descubiertos...

En la noche...

¡Vaya! el dia si que se va como agua.

Hablando se agua. Estaba lloviendo.

Como le encantaba la lluvia.

Decidió darme una ducha para después ponerse su pijama y dormir.

Ya que se dio una ducha.

Se empezó a cambiar.

Ya tenia su pantalón de pijama puesto. Solo le faltaba su blusa.

Hasta que de repente...

Alguien abrió al puerta.

¡Bravo! Era...¿Jasper?

-Oh dios! lo siento muchísimo-dijo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Que diablos ocurre?-Grito su hermana desde la cocina.

-Nada-Grito Jasper.

-¡Jasper! ¡Por dios! cierra la puerta.-Grito cubriéndose el pecho.

-Oh si ,lo siento de nuevo-cerro la puerta

-¡Oh por dios!-Susurro para mi misma.

Se cambio rápidamente.

Y intente dormir...sin mas puerta abiertas...

Pensaba ponerle pestillo.

No pudo dormir, todo el día se la paso pensando en Jasper.

En su desvelo, no era nada mas que el...

Se di cuenta de que todo no era como un cuento de hadas.

Y que el día en la que (Sin querer) se acostaron.

Fue con amor...

Recordar los cuerpos danzando, las caricias intimas, los beso apasionados...

La locura, la pasión, amistades, el amor,los sentimientos...solo son...profundidades del corazón.

Se levante y vi hacia su ventana.

La acaricio con un dedo suavemente.

Disfrutando de que como caían las gotas de lluvia.

De repente sintió que unos brazos la rodearon por atras la cintura.

Eso brazos los conocía ,tibios...Era Jasper.

-A María no le hubiera gustado vernos asi-Le susurro.

-María salió-le susurro al oído.

-Soy toda una zorra, María tenia razón, yo...

-Shh...-Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciandola-No digas eso. Todos cometemos errores-La miro a los ojos.

-No tan estúpidos como los mios-Dijo desviando su mirada.

El la volvio a voltear y la vio a los ojos.

Se quedamos asi por varios segundos.

Después se sentaron en su sillon que da la vista a la ventana.

-¿disfrutas de la lluvia?-le pregunto

-Si-asintio-Desde pequeña siempre me gusto,Pero la lluvia no es mas que...Timida,solo es agua para jugar dirian algunos,para mi la lluvia es,triste,timida y...muy comparada con la luz y la obscuridad,a muchos no les gista la lluvia,pero hay que darle un tiempo a la lluvia y las tormentas..Las tormentas te unen...

-¡Wow! eso es muy lindo-le susurro

-Gracias-Agacho su mirada.

En ese momento Jasper quedo perdido en ella.

Perdido en sus rojos y sensuales labios...

Perdido en Sus hermosos ojos cristalizados y color Esmeralda...

Perdido en ella ¡Diablos! En todo de ella.

Y sin nada mas. La beso.

Perdido en Ella, solamente en ella.

Robando su cordura.

Y el, literalmente robandosela de los labios.

Quizá estaba loco, pero no le importaba.

**Awwwww…¡Que lindos!**

**Lo siento que el capitulo haya sido corto,pero la verdad me siento de lo gripe tiene la culpa.**

**Bueno..Aqui les va la canción recomendada.**

**Cancion Recomendada: (Fashionably-Uninvited-Mellowdrone)**

**Es una de mis canciones favoritas,ademas de que sale en la pelicula de el guapo de Jackson **** _ "****Dread" se las muy que no me gusto que algunas actrices besaran a Jackson.**

**Y que Jackson lo…Bueno no dire si la quieren ver**

**Bye ¡Nos Leemos!**


	8. No Tenia Explicaciones Emmeth & rosalie

**Hola.**

**Pareja:Emmeth & Rosalie.**

**Clasificacion:M**

Infieles.

Emmeth Y Rosalie.

Me sentía mal, incomoda y la vez culpable. Le había mentido a Emmeth.

Obvio que el también a mi, pero después se arrepintió y me dijo la verdad, eso me gusto.

Ver a Emmeth dormido a mi lado, y yo viéndolo como una maldita desquiciada y sabiendo yo misma y mi conciencia que le había mentido.

Suspire y me frote la frente con la mano sintiéndome culpable.

Decidí levantarme de la cama y tomar un poco de agua.

Abrí el grifo y tome una taza, empezó a beber.

De repente sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura y atraerme a un gran cuerpo.

-Shh…..Tranquila-Me tranquilice al escuchar la voz de Emmeth-Soy yo-Acaricio mi mejilla suavemente con su pulgar.

Yo suspire.

-Bien-Susurre mientras bajaba mi mirada.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto tímidamente

-Si solo...-Seguí con mi mirada abajo

-Te notas algo...Preocupada-Me miro.

-No creo ser buena para ti-Dije aun con mi mirada agachada.

-¿Porque dices eso?-Pregunto tomado mi mente para que lo mirase.

-Soy una maldita soy una...

-¡Hay! vamos no te digas eso-Me abrazo.

Sin mas, llore en sus brazos.

Era una cobarde.

El estaba bien, pero yo mal.

-¿Que tienes?-Pregunto con ternura.

No podía...

No debería...

Pero...

-Yo soy la chica del Bar-Saque la peluca del cajón de al lado.

El no hablaba, mejor dicho, estaba en shock.

No tenia habla.

Tu...no...-Me seguía viendo y con la boca abierta.

Quizá estaba confundido...o sorprendido.

-Si, yo soy-Susurre.

-¿Como me pudiste hacer esto?-Pregunto desesperado tomando uno de mis brazos.

-Emmeth,¡Me lastimas!-Dije ya que estaba apretando mas su agarre a mis brazo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Grito dejando mi brazo.

-¡Emmeth, mira...puedo explicarlo...

-No explique nada-Volteo a verme-Ya todo esta en su lugar-Me miro y sin mas, salió de la casa.

Mis rodillas no funcionaron y lo único que hicieron fue caer.

Llore, no lo podía creer.

Le fui sincera y eso es bueno, pero...¿Que pasara conmigo?

Espero reconciliación...

**Lamento demasiado no haber subido el capi que les prometí pero mi escuela me tiene apurada.**

**Bueno…Veremos que mas pasara con esta loca parejita.**

**Canción recomendada (Satellite Heart-Anya Marina)**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Ciao.**

**Atte:Carly360.**


	9. Me haces sentir solo Todos Pov

**Infieles.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie historia es mia.**

Alice suspira por el prometido de su hermana.

Rosalie es engañada consigo misma.

Esme es la actriz mas deseada y la mas dejada.

Mientras Bella sufre una depresión por su marido infiel.

Bella, Alice, Esme,se encontraban en la casa de Rosalie.

-No puedo creer lo que nos este pasando-Murmuro Bella derrotada.

-Yo también-Susurro Alice.

-Pero...¿Porque? ¿Porque sera tanto esa adicción a los hombres el ser infiel?-Pregunto Rosalie.

-Los hombres nunca son de una-Le contesto Esme.

-Tienes razon-Hablo Rosalie-Los hombres ven el mundo como mean.

Al decir aquello, todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.

-Tienes razón...La cruda realidad-Rio Alice.

-Deberíamos de hacer algo-Bella agarro un puño de palomitas y solo comió una.

-Me pregunto...¿Como se pondrían los hombres si nosotras las mujeres les fuéramos infieles?-Pregunto Esme

-Mira, te lo diré bien...te diré muy bien el maldito Estereotipo masculino: Dentro de sus rasgos de personalidad debe ser activo, decidido, competitivo, superioridad, independiente, persistente y seguro de sí mismo. En cuanto a roles debe cumplir con el del control económico, actuar como cabeza de familia, ser proveedor de finanzas, líder y tener Iniciativa sexual. Debe ser atlético, con fuerza física, y ser analítico con una gran capacidad para resolver problemas. Se le asocian emociones como la rabia y el orgullo. Así son,unos malditos y asquerosos depredadores sexuales, tienen en grande "SEXO,DESPORTES,COMIDA,MUJERES Y...inteligencia.

Al que Rosalie haya dicho eso, era la verdad, la pura y maldita verdad...

-La ciencia ha demostrado que existen 3 tipos de hombres: los que te prometen lo que nunca te van a dar, los que quieren que seas una dama en la mesa y una puta en la cama...-Dijo Esme.

-Y tres… los que buscan una madre con quien piden limosna, esos son-Dijo Alice.

-en lo único que piensan cuando están con una mujer, es en cogérsela.-Gruño Bella.

-pues es que es lógico, es puro instinto… son mamíferos.-Escupio Alice.

-Son animales-Susurro Rosalie.

**Chicos Pov.**

Jasper,Emmeth y Carlisle se encontraban en la casa de Edward.

-Imagínense ¿como será la vida sin mujeres?-Pregunto Edward.

-El mundo sin mujeres seria como el color blanco sin el negro-Dijo Jasper.

-Una bola vacía y sin vida-Susurro Emmeth.

-Sería el mundo más horrendo que pudiera yo imaginarme.

Me suicidaría de inmediato.-Dijo Carlisle y después de un rato rio en silencio.

-La verdad es que si-Dijo Emmeth-¿Saben lo que es eyacular, querer vestirse y largarse?-Pregunto.

-Te entiendo perfectamente-Susurro Jasper.

-¿Porque solo debemos de pensar en cojer,cojer y cojer?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Creo que para eso hemos creados...para ser infiel-Dijo Edward.

**Lo siento. mátenme si quieren mátenme por actualizar tarde, lo siento es que tengo mucho trabajo, es el colegio, pero no se preocupen como aquí me ven, no e muerto, todavía estoy.**

**Cancion Recomendada: (LDF - 100 Monkeys) mi banda favorita.**

**Siguiente pareja: Esme & Carlisle.**


	10. No llores amor Esme & Carlisle

Los personajes no pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a alguien mas creativo Sthephanie Meyer, la historia, esa si es mia.

-Esto se esta poniendo un poco aburrido,¡Vamos chicas! ¿Llorar por un hombre? ¡Por favor! ni que fuera el internet cuando se va, un hombre no vale la pena, lo mejor y lo unico que solo te queda en la vida es... saco dos botellas de se bolso,una de tequila y otra de Jack Daniel´s.

-Alice no creo que sea hora y momento para beber-Dijo Bella,timida.

-A menos de que quieras terminar llorando y cantándole canciones cursis a Jasper-Dijo Rosalie y rio.

-No ,claro que no, yo quiero que ustedes terminen cantando canciones cursis-Dijo Alice sonriendo de lado.

-Vamos...No sean tímidas. Sabemos que todas cometimos un estúpido error, pero miren el lado bueno...

-No hay ningún lado bueno Alice-Dijo Bella fulminándola con la mirada.

-Pero lo abra-Alice abrió la botella de Jack Daniel´s y dio un trago.

-Mejor ya cállense las dos y dame un trago de eso-Rosalie abrio la botella de tequila.

-Bueno...Pues yo si quiero-Dije y bebi un poco de tequila.

Después las cosas se pusieron un poco de control y Alice estaba completamente bebida.

Bailaba, cantaba y menciono como mínimo 55 veces que su hermana la llamo "Zorra" y como 78 veces que amaba a Jasper pero que le era de su hermana.

-Alice, creo que deberías de dejar la bebida-Dijo Bella quitándole la botella de tequila a Alice.

-No, no quiero.-Se negó.

-Vamos Alice tu...-Bella dejo de hablar ya que Alice empezó a llorar.

-Alice estas...¿bien?-Pregunto Rosalie enterresando los ojos y acluquillandose hacia Alice, ya que lice estaba tirada en el suelo.

-No, no estoy bien, no estoy para nada ¡Bien!-Grito y comenzó a llorar de nuevo-Amo al prometido de mi hermana, mis padres me odian, mi hermana me dice zorra,¡No estoy para nada bien!-Dijo y a continuación empezó a vomitar.

Enseguida todas nos asustamos pero rapidamente la ayudamos.

-¡Llama a Jasper!-Grito Alice mientras vomitaba.

-Bien-Dije y rapido tome su celular y verifique los contacto que tenia en su celular hasta que encontre a Jasper,le llame rapido.

1. Tono.

2. Tonos.

3. Tonos...

-Bueno-Se escucho una voz. Y no era Jasper, para mi sorpresa nada mas y menos era a la persona que no quería volver a ver ni escuchar...Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?-Pregunte, no estaba realmente segura.

-¿Esme?-Pregunto incrédulo-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué llamas?-Pregunto.

¿Eso era una grosería de su parte?

-No mejor dicho, ¿Tu por qué tienes el celular de Jasper?-Pregunte

-Ah...-Dijo sorprendido, es que estamos en un bar con los chicos-Me explico.

-Oh...-Solo dije eso.

-Bueno y...¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunto.

-¿Me podrías pasar a Jasper?-Dije

-¿Para que?-Pregunto

-¡Por dios! no tengo porque darte explicaciones solo pasamelo!-La verdad creí que iba a explotar

-Bien,calmate pequeña dama, solo hubieras dicho por favor-Dijo

Yo solo rode los ojos.

-Bueno-Se escucho, una voz, era la de Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, lamento haberte interrumpido pero ahora estamos en la casa de Rosalie y Alice no se siente muy bien que digamos, ella...ella...se paso un poco de copas.-Le dije.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice Brandon? ¿La verdadera Alice?-Pregunto impresionado al parecer.

-Si Alice, Alice Brandon, la pequeña Alice, si esta esta ahora borracha, tirada en el suelo en la casa de Rosalie-Le dije

-Bueno,ire enseguida, te veo en quince minutos, dile a Alice que no se preocupe ire enseguida-Dijo.

-Jasper.-Dije antes de que colgara

-¿Si?-Pregunto rapido.

-Eres muy lindo con Alice-Dije

-Lo se-Con todos, pero Alice-Suspiro-Daria todo por ella-Dicho eso colgo.

Jasper la verdad es un buen chico, me cae bien, ama a Alice se le ve en los ojos y al hablar.

Colgue el celular.

-No te preocupes Alice,Jasper llegara lo mas rapido que pueda-Dije y le acaricie la espalda ya que no paraba su vomito, pobre pequeña.

-Bien, gracias Esme, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-Se me acerco demasiado,pegandome en la cara su aliento a alcohol y vomito.

-Si Alice-Dije apenas respirando.-Pero antes no quieres una menta...

Y como dijo exactamente Jasper, llego en quince para mi desgracia llego con el maldito infiel de Carlisle,y con la manda de infieles.

Jasper se bajo del coche corriendo.

-¡Jasper!-Grito Alice,pero se cayo al piso, hiba a azotar pero Jasper la sostuvo por la cintua para que no cayera de pura nariz.

-¿Qué paso pqueña? ¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunto Jasper sonteniendola de la cintura.

-Yo...yo...yo te amo Jasper-Tartamudeo.

-Creo que estas muy ebria para decir eso, ven, te llevare a casa-Dicho eso la cargo en brazos y la metio al coche,se fueron.

dejandonos a todos solos; a Rosalie con Emmeth, a Bella con Edward y...Ami con Carlisle.

-¿Esme podemos hablar a solar?-Pregunto Carlisle agachando la cabeza, como si con eso lo fuera a perdonar, como si con eso olvidara la maldita imagen de el besandose con una chica.

-No lo se, quiza-Dije y sali a fuera, necesitaba un poco de aire.

Me sente afuera, en los escalones de la puerta.

Escuche unos pasos y era Carlisle,se sento a mi lado.

-¿Me perdonas?-Pregunto.

-No-Conteste rapido.

Tomo mi barbilla para que lo viera.

-Se que ahora estas pensando que soy un maldito infeliz, pero...yo tambien cometo errores Esme, todos cometemos errores, tu tienes todo el derecho a estar enpjada porque yo tambien no me lo perdono-Dijo Enojado, pero habia algo extraño, que no estaba enojado conmigo, si no...Con el mismo.

No pude hacer nada, y no puedo hacer unico que tenia en mi mente, en mi maldita y estupidamente era besarlo.

Y lo hice ,el no me detuvo y ni yo a el.

No sabia si perdonarlo o no.

Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos,pero tambien todos tenemos secretos...

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi, lo e echo con mucho cariño, se que les prometi, actualizar rápido, pero me dio una fuerte gripe,Bueno, espero que les haya gustado , ustedes que creen Esme lo perdonara ¿Si o ¿No?**

**Ciao.**

**Cancion Recomendada (Fresh Pair Eyes-Brooke Weggoner)**


	11. Te amare por siempre Bella & Edward

Los personajes no pertenecen ami, pertenecen a a la Sra. Sthephanie historia, esa si pertenece a mi.

**Bella. Pov.**

Después de Jasper se llevara a Alice a su casa, se me hizo un acto de gran caballerosidad y dulzura.

El era tan lindo con ella.

Genial...

Ellos se había ido dejándonos a nosotras con par de infieles.

Edward estaba al lado mío, era un poco incomodo, todos estábamos en silencio.

-¿Quieres irte?-Pregunto Edward en mi oido.

-Si-Asenti.

-Bueno..Emmeth.-Lo llamo.

-¿Si?-Emmeth lo vio.

-Ya nos iremos amigo-Dijo y fue hasta el, se despidió, yo también me despedí de Emmeth.

Me fui a despedir de Rosalie.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

-Si-Asentí y trague fuerte. Ella me dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

Edward salio de la casa, escuchamos algo golpear la puerta y a alguien quejarse.

-Cuidado-Dijo Carlisle sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Pregunto Edward.

-Arreglando algunos asuntos-Carlisle miro a Esme.

Esme solo fingio no verlo.

-Bueno...¿Quieren que los lleve a sus casas?-Pregunto Edward

-Si-Dijeron Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ire por el coche-Dijo y fue a a parte trasera de la casa.

Le sonreí a Carlisle mientras me dirigí hacia Esme.

-¿Lo perdonaste?-Le pregunte.

-Aun no lo se-Contesto tímida.

Llego Edward con el auto.

-¡Súbanse!-Nos hablo

Yo me senté en el asiento copiloto y Esme y Carlisle atrás.

-¿i por donde queda tu casa Carlisle?-Pregunto Edward.

-Derecho, a la izquierda, enseguida del bar-Contesto.

-Bien-Dijo Edward y arranco.

Edward llego rapido a la casa de Carlisle.

-Yo me voy contigo-Dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle

-Bien-Susurro Edward.

Esme se bajo del coche con la ayuda de Carlisle que le dio la mano para que bajara.

Le indique a Esme con la mano que tuviera suerte.

Ella solo asintió y se fue con Carlisle.

-¿Quieres pasar a una parte amor?-Pregunto Edward.

-No-Negué lentamente con la cabeza y lo mire.

El me sonrió, yo solo voltee rápido la cabeza.

No soportaba mirarlo a los ojos.

De repente comenzó a llover.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre la ventana y viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente sobre esta. Cerré los ojos.

**FLASHBACK...**

_Todo oscuro, solo quedaba yo, estaba acostada, pero no había ninguna cama. Era una casa, no había muebles ni nada. Ni siquiera pintura._

_Me levante rápido, parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, con un pequeño vestido rosa pálido y sin chiste, y coleta de cabello._

_-Edward-Susurre._

_-Edward-Le volví a hablar._

_-¡Edward!-Me asuste._

_Dolor, cólera, frustración, desconsuelo..._

_Todo eso ocurrio en menos de 5 segundos._

_Volvi a sentir la misma experiencia que cuando Edward me engaño._

_Vi a Edward, lo vi. Una luz de esperanza._

_-Edward-Lo llame y corri hacia el._

_El e alejaba y mi corazón latia aun mas fuerte._

_-¡Edward!-Volvi a gritar._

_-¡Largate!-Escuche su voz._

_Cai, mis rodillas no funcionaron y cai._

_No podría creer lo que el decía._

_-Bella-Escuche a lo lejos._

_-Bella-Volví a escuchar._

_-Bella-Escuche aun mas cerca._

_Enseguida corri hacia donde eso se escuchaba._

_Pero me di cuenta de que no había nada. Absolutamente nada, solo una pared plana y blanca, y solo mi conciencia. Quizá Edward me había echo mucho daño al engañarme._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

-Bella-Volvi a escuchar, pero ahora me movían.

No dije nada.

Solo escuche una puerta cerrar y enseguida unos fuertes brazos me cargaron como si fuese un bebé.

Senti como si volara.

Caí en algo suave y sentí calor.

Abrí los ojos, ya no podía caer de nuevo en ese sueño, o mejor dicho...pesadilla.

Vi a Edward alejándose.

-¿A donde vas?-Pregunte enseguida.

-No lo se-Negó con la cabeza.

-Te vas con ella ¿Verdad?-Pregunte y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-No-Negó con la cabeza. agacho la mirada y trago fuerte.

-Dime la verdad, ¡a ella la amas mas que ami!-grite.

Un sollozo salio de mi pecho y no pude soportar que me salieran unas cuantas lagrimas.

El fue hasta mi y me abrazo.

-Veo que te e echo mucho daño-Susurro.

-No sabes cuanto-Solloze golpeando mi pecho.

-Te amo-Me miro a los ojos.

Yo negue con la cabeza.

-¡Enserio! te amo-Me tomo de los hombros para que lo viera.

-No-Grite golpeándolo en el pecho y salí de ahí. Sali de la habitacion.

Alcance a llegar a la sala, por que el me detuvo tomando mi brazo.

-Enserio Bella ¡Escúchame!-Grito.

-No ,no quiero, si solo con mirarme a los ojos, si solo con hablarme o dormir separados lo se-Solloze.

-¿Quieres que te diga por que?-Pregunto.

-Dime por que!-grite.

-Si te lo digo no te iras, prométeme que no te iras, solo...¡Diablos!-Golpeo la mesa, yo me sobresalte del susto-Solo déjame explicártelo-Dijo

-Bien-Asenti limpiando mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Ven-Me guio hacia el sofá, aun seguía sosteniéndome el brazo.

-¿Me podrías soltar?-pregunte.

-Si, claro-Dijo y me soltó enseguida.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

-Ya puedes hablar-Lo indique a hablar.

-Bien...-No se como decirte esto, encuentro la manera mas correcta pero simplemente tengo miedo a lastimarte-Se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

-La verdad es buena-tome sus manos.

-Si, pero a veces la verdad hace mas daño que bien-Me miro a los ojos.

-¿Te estas negando a decirme?-Pregunte incredula.

-No.

-Mira..Ángela era mi novia en preparatoria, yo solo tenia 17 años, la amaba, la amaba como a ninguna, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo mas ati, no pude olvidarla, nunca, ella fue mi primera novia, fue mi primera vez ,ella fue mi primer beso, ella...ella fue todo, era un amor adolescente, era tímido, ella me prometió muchísimas cosas, yo le creía, me di cuenta de que me engaño, no pude soportarlo, me recupere como en un año, hasta que te encontré a ti, una vida me diste, tu me ayudaste, tu me ayudaste y me diste el significado de lo que era el verdadero amor, fui engañado, y yo solo quería saber como se sintió Ángela, y con alguien de que verdad la amaba, como tu, me di cuenta de que me sentí mal, yo solo quería...Yo solo quería saber que se sentía quedarse con la suya, pero solo creo que me equivoque-

Aquellas palabras no lo podía creer, el solo quería vengarse, pero...

¿Porque conmigo? ya se que era por yo lo amaba como el amaba a Ángela, pero...Realmente no lo entendia, no sabia si ponerme feliz o enojarme.

Pero por el otro lado me di cuenta de lo que es el amor, y eso lo sentí con Edward.

Pero...me engaño.

Es la razón del porque enamorarse es tan difícil, celos, envidia, lujuria, miedo, cobardía y temor.

Eso hace el amor y mas, puede hacer que, mates por esa persona, hasta que des tu vida por ello.

No puedes hacer nada mas, mas que llorar, sollozar o en este caso; Ser valiente y enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Porque la vida te da sorpresas y en el amor muchas mas, y no se necesita estar enamorado para saber lo que es el amor.

No tenia idea de lo que dicen todos esos escritores que sus cuentos acaben en finales felices, no era asi, por que nadie es feliz. Y nadie lo va hacer.

En realidad...

No existen los cuentos de hadas.

**Bueno,chicas como ven aquí, en este nuevo capitulo de Edward Y Bella, Edward ya le dijo A Bells el porque amarla era tan difícil y el porque la engaño.**

**Que mal, perdónenme por ser tan cruel.**

**Bueno….**

**Cancion Recomendada: (Glow-UNKLE)**

**Siguiente pareja: Alice & Jasper.**


	12. Amarte Duele Alice & Jasper

**Los ****personajes**** no pertenecen ami, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,la historia, esa si pertenece a mi.**

**Disfruten el siguiente capi.**

-¡Bájame gorila!-Grito Alice cuando la tenia en brazos.

-No ,no te bajare Alice-Dije

-Bájame, estoy ebria y juro que te vomitare encima-Me amenazo.

-Hazlo, no me importa-Dije sin ninguna importancia.

Llegamos hasta el auto. Arranque.

Llegue mas o menos en unos 20 minutos. Alice ya estaba dormida.

La tome en brazos y la lleve hasta la casa.

La lleve a su habitación y la deposite en su cama suavemente y fui a preparar la ducha para que no despertara con una gran resaca.

Regrese y empecé a quitarle las botas y la chaqueta a Alice, para meterla a la ducha.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora vas a violarme?-Pregunto y después rio como loca.

-No Alice, no voy a violarte, jamás lo haria-Frunci el seño.

-Bien-Bostezo-Pero veo que tienes ganas de acostarte conmigo-Se mordio el labio y se acerco a mi lentamente.

-No Alice-La aparte suavemente.

-¡No te hagas!-Grito.

-Shh! Alice, baja la voz, tus padres están durmiendo-La calme.

-¡No!-Se aventó a la cama-Mis padres siempre salen todos los sábados a cenar con María, después le compran algo y ella y mamá van al manicure, después van de compras y pasan un lindo tiempo de madre e hija-Dijo riéndose.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunte confundido.

-Si, siempre la han preferido a ella que ami, ella es la preferida de mis padres, la otra vez escuche a mi madre preguntarle ami padre que si tal vez había cometido un error al tener una segunda hija-Dijo como si nada, como si no le doliera.

No pude creer como eran John Y Camila, como podían hacerle eso a Alice, a su propia hija, como podían querer mas a María que a Alice. También es su hija.

Mire a Alice con Preocupación o quizá lastima, pero no sentía lastima por ella, lo único que ella quería era un poco de amor, amor de sus padres, amor de una persona.

A la vez pienso que estoy equivocado al enamorarme de mi cuñada, y si, se que estoy mal, pero no hay ningún día en que no dejo de pensar en Alice, la amo, hasta creo que la amo mas que a María, desde que la vida en aquel Bar, fui muy estúpido en solo tener sexo con ella y después decir que ella era mejor que su hermana en la cama, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y fui un estúpido, porque solamente me acobarde, solamente hice eso, porque la amo y demasiado.

-¿Por qué diablos te me quedas viendo como un estúpido?-Pregunto desde la cama.

-Nada-Negué con la cabeza.

-Me deseas ¿Verdad?-Se acerco a mi, me jalo de la chaqueta y me dio un beso,yo la alce.

-Sabia que te rendirías-murmuro en mis labios.

Llegamos hasta el baño y ahí la tumbe a la tina.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa estúpido?-Grito mojada.

-Es por tu bien, no tendrás resaca y...

-¿Por mi bien?...nada es por mi bien maldito imbécil, rubio oxigenado...-Grito. Yo solo baje por una toalla.

Baje hasta el segundo cuarto de baño y tome una y una bata.

Cuando regrese ella todavía seguía maldiciéndome.

La deje que me maldijera hasta que se canso y se quedo dormida en la tina.

La cargue en brazos y la seque, le puse su bata de baño, hasta que vi que poco a poco se le bajaba la borrachera.

-Te amo-Dijo y me abrazo.

-¿Tu me amas?-Me pregunto.

Era una pregunta muy difícil, la verdad era que si la amaba, y la sigo amando, solo que no se si también amo a María, por que a ella también la quiero y no quiero hacerle ilusiones con lo de la boda.

-Yo...

-No me lo digas-Me silencio poniendo su dedo contra mis labios.

-Necesitas dormir Alice-La recosté en su cama.

Iba por irme hasta que de pronto escuche su dulce voz...

-¿Te vas?-Pregunto adormilada.

-Tengo que hacerlo-Dije.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo-Rogo.

-Te arrepentirás por la mañana-Le advertí.

-No pasara nada malo...solo quiero que me abraces, quiero sentir el calor de tus brazos estrechándome-Confeso o creo, tal vez seguía un poco ebria.

Trague fuerte -¿Segura?.

-Nunca estaría tan segura en toda mi vida-Me miro. Con ese hermoso brillo en los ojos que me poseía.

Y como guiado por el dios o por el diablo fui hasta ella. Me recosté a su lado y la acobije mientras la estrechaba en brazos. Sabia que esto era prohibido, pero no me importo, la amaba, en serio la amaba. Cerré los ojos y lentamente me deje llevar por el sueño, a la vez no quería dormir por que no se que haría María si nos viera a los dos acostados y en la cama.

...

Me desperté lentamente, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7:48.P.M.

Me levante y me di cuenta de que Alice ya no estaba en la cama.

Vi la luz del baño prendida y imagine que seria ella.

también me di cuenta de que aun no había llegado John, Camila y María, ¿Como podrían hacer eso?, pero recordé.

No se preocupaban por su hija.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió y Alice salió. Me sonrió.

-Lo siento-Agacho la mirada.

-No hay problema, e echo esto muchas veces, mis amigos a cada rato se embriagan, no te preocupes a ellos no los baño.-Dije.

Ella rio-Claro, claro, lo se, se vería mal un hombre bañando a otro, solo que... ¿Me bañaste?-Pregunto confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

-Si-Suspire.

-Que horror-Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos-Lo siento mucho, no sabes lo apenada que estoy ahora-Dijo nerviosa y note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes-Alce las manos.

-Alice tengo algo que decirte.

Era hora de hablar con la verdad.

-Si dime-Se acerco ami.

Me sente en la cama y le indique que se sentara a mi lado.

Ella lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto confundida.

-Te amo-Solté.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato.

-Jasper yo...

-Antes de que digas algo solo quería confesarte eso, que te amo, desde el primer día que te vi en aquel bar y desde ese día no te e podido olvidar, que soy un maldito cobarde por solo decirte que me llamaras y sin ninguna razón de repente aparecer en tu casa como el prometido de tu hermana, que todos los días no dejo de pensar en ti y...

-Jasper no eres ningún cobarde-Me interrumpió y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-Si lo soy, no hago nada mas que mentirle a María y acobardarme de ti, es lo único que hago-Una lagrima paso por mi mejilla.

-Mírame a los ojos-Jalo mi rostro con fuerza para que la mirase.

-Yo no pertenezco ati Jasper-Me vio a los ojos.

-Pero Alice...

-No puedo...-vi una lagrima salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Amarte me duele tanto Alice, quisiera escpar de este maldito mundo e irme solo a un planeta contigo-Le susurre.

-No puedo...no debemos-Susurro y lloro aun mas.

No soportaba mirarla llorar, y mucho menos por mi.

Lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su rostro y besarla.

La bese con fuerza, con miedo, con cobardía, y con enojo, enojo por que era prohibida, por que sabia que era prohibida para mi. Probar aquel fruto desconocido, a sabor a cereza y con un sabor jamás inventado.

Alice era mía, y la iba a hacer mía.

Cuidadosamente la puse en la cama, como si fuese una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y así yo la veía. Era tan hermosa.

Me coloque sobre ella sin lastimarla.

La bese y la seguía besando, como un loco.

Ella me quito suavemente mi camisa y la aventó a un lugar desconocido de la habitación. Mientras yo me deshacía del nudo de su bata de baño. Solo pude apreciar su belleza, su hermosa belleza. Ella estaba sonrojada y solo me miraba con ese brillo en los ojos.

Les estaba besando el cuello, sus labios...

Ella me empujo como si fuera por mi peso.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No podemos-La oí decir.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundido.

-No podemos, María, mi hermana, ella no se merece esto-Dijo mirando al suelo y sintiéndose culpable, a la vez yo también me sentía culpable. No sabia si abrazarla o enojarme.

-Pero tu misma has dicho que a ella la quieren mas que ati-Le dije.

-Lo se, pero todavía sigue siendo mi hermana y no se merece esto, a mi tampoco me gustaría que me hicieran esto-Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Alice-Acaricie su hombro.

-¡No me toques!-grito y salió de la habitación.

Yo me tire en la cama.

Maldita sea! ¿Por qué las mujeres deban de ser tan complicadas?

Canción Recomendada: Llevarte a Marte-Natalia Lafourcade Y León Larregui

Hay Jasper, es que tu no lo entiendes por que eres hombre, los hombres no piensan!.

Bueno, la verdad es que así no era como tenia planeado este capitulo, la verdad es que lo había anotado en una libreta, pero la semana pasada limpie mi habitación y no me di cuenta de que había tirado mi libreta ¡No! no saben cuanto me arrepiento, pero bueno, me acorde un poco, y ahora pienso que este me quedo mejor que el que había planeado.

Sorry por tardar tanto, hasta me doy vergüenza de actualizar así de la nada, es que e tenido muchas tareas, pero bueno...aquí me tienen, y con un capi bueno.

Pobre Alice, aun quiere un poco a su hermana.

Bueno bye, despues actualizare.

Ciao.

Las quiero.

Besos.

Siguiente Pareja: Emmeth Y Rosalie.


	13. Aviso

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields- Yuli09-Carly360


	14. O tu o nada-Alice & Jasper

**Los personajes no pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a alguien mas creativo Sthephanie Meyer, la historia, esa si es mia.**

**Pero sobre todo miles de sorrys! Por no actualizar en casi un año.**

**Créanme que yo me siento peor que ustedes.**

**Pero como veran, aquí me tienen, no e muerto hahahahah**

Abrí el cajón de mi baño y tome la pequeña navaja, la acaricie contra mi muñeca, de forma horizontal, fui bajando, hasta un poco mas y ahí presione rápido.

Solo sentía como la sangre se resbalaba de mi brazo y llegaba a mi codo. Se sentía bien, me sentía mas relajada, olvidaba todo...

Me asuste cuando escuche como abrían la puerta.

Era nada más y menos que Jasper, que raro ¿no?

-¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?-Me pregunto tomando mi brazo y examinándolo.

-Nada que te incuba-Le dije zafándome de su agarre.

-¡Claro que me incumbe!-Dijo tomando mi brazo con fuerza y abriendo el botequín tomando alcohol y una venda.

Lo deje ahí, haciendo su trabajo, ya que por María, sabia que el se había graduado de doctor.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo haces?-Pregunto mientras vendaba mi brazo y señalando las demás cortadas de formas horizontales.

-¿Eso te importa?-Le pregunte sarcásticamente

-Solo quiero ayudarte Alice, estas cortadas no son solo por estar deprimida, es por algo mas, y si, si me incumbe-Dijo cortado la venda.

-Desde los 14, pero no lo hago de vez en cuando, lo hago...

-¿Porqué? Alice! no sabes el peligro que puede hacerte eso y...

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar? ¿Quieres que te diga?-Lo interrumpí.

-Lo siento. Dilo-Agacho su mirada.

Me encantaba hacerlo sufrir y que el me hiciera caso.

-Lo hago solo cuando me siento fatal! lo empecé a hacer a los 14 cuando a María le dieron la razón y papá dijo que era mas bella que yo, estaba sola, en el baño, llorando, y la encontré en uno de los cajones y fue lo único que hice, y...-Sonreí sarcásticamente-Se siente genial...

-Alice ¿Como mierdas puedes decir eso?-Grito asustándome-haz intentado suicidarte-Conto mis cortadas-¡Siete veces! eso ya es algo psicólogo.

-No!.Me aleje de el y me tire al suelo, ocultándome en una esquina abrazando me rodillas...pegándolas a mi pecho.

-¡No estoy loca!-Volví a gritar tapándome los oídos.

El se acerco al lado de mi y tomo mis muñecas.

-Alice ¡No estas loca! solo que eso esta mal, esta mal pequeña! haz intentado suicidarte! no sabes lo mal que es eso, y yo podría ayudarte, solo dame...una oportunidad, no seas tan fría conmigo y ábrete al mundo, solo dame esa oportunidad-Me abrazo y por fin sentí algo de calor en mi vida después de tanto frio.

Asentí.

-Prométeme que jamás volverás a cortarte-Me miro a los ojos.

Tarde en reaccionar.

-Alice...

-Lo prometo-Susurre.

-Bien.-Me abrazo y me llevo a mi cuarto, allí me acostó en mi cama y se quedo ahi un buen rato conmigo, estuvimos solo los dos acotados en la cama, yo acurrucada en su pecho, sintiendo calor por primera vez y un poco de amor en 17 años...

**Cancion Recomendada: O tu o nada-Pablo Abraira.**

**Ya es una canción viejita, pero es muy tiste y bonito y perfecto para este capitulo.**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y miles! LO SIENTO**

**Por no actualizar en TANTO! Tiempo, creo que casi en un año.**

**Miles sorrys!**

**Pero e tenido demasiados problemas personales, que de tanto que tenia en mi cabeza ya no me cabían ideas para el fic.**

**Las quiero**

**Bye y espero que les guste el capi aunque sea un poco corto ****L**

**Las quiere Carly.**


End file.
